What could have happened
by Rachelalicexx
Summary: This isn't your regular story of Katniss and Peeta. What would happen if Katniss fell in love with the beastly boy from district 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story here on but I have read many fanfictions before. I like the parings that most people wont. I hope you enjoy my story feed back would be awesome and if you want to know anything or have any comments please comment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Rachelxx**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Katniss p.o.v**

The first day of training arrived. To say I was nervous was an understatement, but I didn't let it show years of putting on this mask and I wasn't about to let it slip. Not for anyone! Peeta was looking at me a calm, gentle expression on his face. I knew he pitied me but I didn't need it. I think he saw me as some helpless little girl. Well I was going to prove him wrong.

I turned towards the elevator doors as they opened. Everyone was there, in the places they where assigned and because we where late there where two empty spaces for us, of course we where late. It was all Peetas fault, you see he wanted to impress Glimmer the district one female tribute. As if he had a shot. Why would someone as pretty as her and from a wealthy district be interested in a poor bakers son. Not that I could say anything people from the seam where very poor and couldn't afford food. Well at least Peeta got some even if it was stale bread that had gone off weeks ago. Anyway Peetas obsession with Glimmer started at the tribute parades...

We had just gotten of the chariots and Peeta looked around, of course I wasn't paying attention to anyone but Cinna, Haymitch and Effie. Peetas eyes landed on Glimmer, with her blond platinum hair and blue stunning eyes (As Peeta calls them). In that moment he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

I snapped back into the present as Peeta tugged on my arm. We started walking toward our assigned places and as I did I felt eyes burning into me. I turned around and saw the district two male volunteer looking at me. Cato I think his name was but either way it was not important to me.

As we stood the head trainer, Atlanta, started going over rules and regulations, I already knew them and zoned out. I was snapped back into the present as she finished. She them dismissed us. My hands where aching to hold the bow and to release and arrow and watch it fly from my hands, fly through the air and watch it hit the target dead on. I scorned myself Haymitch gave us clear instructions. But as I looked over to Peeta I also saw platinum blond hair. That could only mean one thing. Glimmer. I saw Peeta showing off to her by showing her his strength. I wasn't going to stoop to his level and turned around, and went to the survival stations. I knew all of this thanks to my father who is now dead.

My father was a great man who worked hard. He was a coal miner as expected for every male. He started working in them when he was just 18 fresh out of school and the reaping's. sadly a couple of days after my 12th birthday. he went to work like every day but didn't come back. The mines had exploded. I was luck as he taught me about the woods and surviving, the most crucial skill he taught me was how to hunt using a bow and arrow and after he died I was able to hunt for food for not only my family but for the district.

I went round every survival station not really learning anything new or paying attention. I could feel a apir of eyes burning into me the whole time. I knew who it was and tried not to pay any attention. Lunch was approaching and everyone had to do physical skills this involved a rock climbing wall, and a practice tree to learn how to climb up, a obstical course involving ropes and beams to balance on.

The lunch bell rang all 24 of us where hungry. I lined up at the buffet table and took Haymitches advice to eat little but build the ammount up every time we ate, because we had not eaten large ammounts of food in our district, if we ate to much it could make us ill. I sat at a table by myself, so much for mine and Peetas plans to eat lunch together. I could hear him talking to the careers, and a new subject came up. Me. Cato the district 2 male brought me up in a conversation. I overheard everything.

"So Peeta" Cato began "whos your district partner?"

Peeta replied with a simple "Katniss Everdeen"

"So how old is she? Where does she live? What about her family?" The questions just kept coming but not from Cato's deep voice instead from a light airy voice. I turned to look it was Glimmer talking. Her voice matched her hair. Perfect, every males dream.

"Well she has a sister and a mother who look nothing like her. Everyone back in our district says she looks more like her father, she used to have personality as well before Mr. Everdeen died in a mine explosiom. After that she became a cold person, but if you where lucky she would show you her caring side"

I had heard enough, he told the careers my weekness. My family. This means they have information about me and could use it to thier advantage. But i wasnt going to let that stop me from getting home to Prim. I marched out of the room filled with anger. It seemed like Peeta was fine on his own.

The day ended after hours of physical training. Before we went the head trainer had something to tell us.

"Tomorrow is focused on weaponry. So if you have any skill or training in weaponry dont be afraid to show them. Now you will have to have a go with every weapon. No exeptions"

And there where none.

* * *

**So that's it I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can, and don't forget to comment about anything. Review. Rachelx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hi its Rachel. I firstly want to say thank you for all the wonderful comments I also wnat to say thanks for following the story. I posted it yesterday morning at half six (UK time) and in the first 2 hours I had already reseved comments. So once again a big THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss pov**

The next evening, we spent the night recovering. Itraied not to go near the bow and tahnkfully Haymitch got me out of it and for that I was thankful. The whole day was centered arround weapons, we had to try each and every one of them. First I tried using a spear, I wasnt good at it scratch that is was awful. The sword was heavy and required mussle to use it, that was not one of my talents I think it was better suited for Cato or Peeta. When I came to the knifes I wasnt bad and put that down to the weight of them and my skills with a bow, however i wasnt as good as Clove. I hit the center of the target a few times but missed the rest.

As i came out of my museings of the day. Haymitch told us a new and instresting piece of information. The next day we would be training with partners. Unfortanly for me I was paired up with Cato, its not that i dissliked him it was that he enjoyed the games and was prepared to voleenter to kill all thease inosent people just to bring pride to his district. To me that was sick and disgusting.

time skip

The next day arrived we had breakfast and went down to the training room. As soon as we got there we where instructed to stand next to our partners. I trudged over to Cato a sour expression on my face and said a simple.

"Hello"

When all the tributes arrived we where instructed to set off. Cato of course wanted to go strait to the weaponry but I refussed and edged him away over to the survival skills stations. The task we where assigned to do was simple, all we had to do was sort the berries into two piles. Ones that where deadly and ones that you could eat and help you surive. I found it easy but as I looked over a Cato i could see he was struggling mainly because he hadent heard of half the berries. I had to explain what type of berrie they where and general things about them. The last to come up was nightlock.** (****DUN DUN DUUUN) **

"So whats this one?" Cato sounded genrally curious and this suprised me.

"Nightlock" I replted "Be careful with that one. If you ate this you would be dead in seconds, before it even reached your stomach."

"That dangerous? Huh"

"Yep. One small berry causing so much distruction to a human body"

"So tweleve" I was inturrupted by Cato.

"My name is Katniss"

"Well sorry _Katniss_" He said pouring a bit to much exsaduration into my name. "Would you like to some weapon work?"

"Sure I guess" I wasnt to keen on the idea but went with it anyway. I didnt want to show him any weakness or cause any suspision.

"I recon we should start with I dont know.." As he was thinking his eyes lit up with enthusasum "The bow and arrows"

"Well I dont see why you would want to?" I questioned. To be honest I was scared, more like terrifyed, that if they find out I could use a bow and arrow they would use that information to thier advantage.

"Well becuse Katniss im not good at it ans I always see you looking at them with longing" He was ultamaitly right but emedatly jumped to my defence.

"No I dont!"

"I think you do 12 you think no one notices thease things. But I do 12. It was what i was trained for"

"Ok, I will but not infrount of everyone please. How about because your no good at using...Hey wait! Was that even true?"

"Yeah it was im apsolutly hopeless."

"Well anyway how about i'll help you with anyhting you want to learn if you will help me with anything I want to learn? Is it a deal?"

"Sure Katniss, meet me hear at seven and we'll get started."

"Sound good to me. Seven, got it" As we finished our conversation we had to go back to our floors as it was the end of the day. Wow it had gone fast, quicker than I expected.

As we ate it was deadly silent. I had a bowl full of lamb stew, my favriout meal I discoved scince coming to the Capitol, but because of the silence and my nerves it couldnt even force my self to have one spoonfull of it.

"Why arnt you eating Katniss?" I heard Effies shrill voice reach my ears.

I replyed with a simple "Lost my appitie. Not really hungry" I knew it was a lie but I didnt wan them to suspect anything.

"Okay dear, if you get hungry dont be shy just ask the avoxs for something to eat. We are all going to sleep now ok. Make sure you get plenty of rest because tommorows going to be a big big day! Goodninght"

As everyone filed out of the room I put my plan into action. Firstly I had to get to the elevator however I have to be quite as the hallway I have to get past was where the rooms where. In my oppinion that was a stupid place to put a evevator, and secondly I had to get to the training room without anyone seeing me. Then and only then would I be alright. As I creept past and entered the evlevator did I notice someone in there with me. I paniked because I didnt anyone else to be in there and i didnt know what to do. I fully saw who the person was and calmed down.

"Oh my gosh. Cato! You fightend me."

"Sorry Katniss you know I might call you Kat, you know like Kitty Kat. Now that is an even better name to give you, and next time observe your surroundings because that could be the diffrence between life and death in the games."

"Uh, Cato?"

"Yes Kitty Kat"

"Dont. Call. Me. That!"

"Or what" In truth I didnt really know what.

"Or...or" I stumbled "Or i'll call you CatoMcCutieKins"

"Oh come on Kitty Kat! Dont call me that its embarrising" I didnt have time to respond as the elevator doors opend and we entered the training room.

"So what do you want to start with CatoMcCutieKins?"

"One, dont call me that and two, how about I help you with your sword work."

"Ok, what sould I do first?"

**Cato Pov**

I could tell Katniss was egor to get started. As she picked up as sword as I had instructed, I could atomatically tell she found it hard to keep it up right. As she struggled I saw determination in her eyes.

"Come on CatoMcCutieKins are you just going to stand there? Or are you actally going to come and help me?" I really didnt mind the nickname. I found it cute that she gave it to me and comeing out of her mouth it sounded like an angle. All in all I thought everything about Katniss was amazing, her cuteness, her determination, her bravery and loyalty to the ones she loved, her passion, her grey sparkling eyes the list could go on and on forever. As I reached Katniss, she was still trying to hold up the sword. I went up behind her and reached my hands to where hers were positioned, and gently lifted the sword up.

"Right Kittl Kat your stance is all wrong you. You need to face your target strait on and your feet need to be futher apart" As I said this I went about fixing her stance. As I touched her skin I felt little electrical currents run through my body, I wondered if she could feel it to.

"Ok, now what do I do?" She asked me in her sweet, lyrical voice.

"Now you just swing at your apponent" Together my hands on hers we swung the heavy metal sword towards the dummy and sliced its head right of.

I let Katniss have a few goes by therself she didnt hit the dummy the first few tries. But when she did she turned towards me and giggled in deight.

"Did you _see_ that Cato, I chopped the dummies head of."

"Yeah I saw you and you did great"

She giggled again and it did something to me, it gave me a strange sensation in my stomach.

Was this love?

* * *

**So that's if for this chapter. I know I portrayed Cato as a bit soft in this chapter but there will be some possessive and brutal Cato in chapters still to come. The next chapter may take a while as I have a long process of writing them. Again if you have any questions or just want to comment don't be afraid to. Rachelx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi its Rachel. Chapter 3 will involve more training it might be a bit shorter than all my other chapters. Ok I would like to thank everyone who commented good or bad and I will take the comments on board. Many of you are saying I need a beta so if you would like to become mine for this story just pm me and the reason I hadn't got one straight away was because I was going to see the reaction I got from readers and I have been very busy, I know it might not seem that way with all the uploading I do. But I am not really happy at school at the moment and I am taking time off because I have recently had surgery and I stay up till very early in the morning just to write and upload the chapters for you guys. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Rachelx**

**I want to dedicate it to CatonissKaroKatinissLover for being so supportive with the story and making me feel better about everything.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Katniss pov.**

After Cato had taught me how to use a sword it was very late at night. As I looked at the clock I saw it was past midnight. As I looked at the clock I yawned.

"Are you tiered?" Cato asked concern in his voice.

"Yeah but this is what we agreed so I'm going to stick with it. What do you want to know?"

"Nothing your going to bed" Authority was in his voice, but turned gentil when he saw me. "Your exhausted, c'mon im carrying you up"

"Cato?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared" A child like quality was in my voice one when you knew the where upset. Being scared was something I never admitted to anyone not even Gale.

So why tell Cato?

"I know so am I. But tomorrow when they take you in to do the training scores do something to make them notice you its the best way to get a high score."

"why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"All caring towards me?"

"I've figured it out Katniss. Days of trying to understand the emotion that I felt. Why when I was arround you I always got a feeling in my stomach. Why when I should be concentrating on winning the games am I constantly worried about you and when we get in there, into the arena, I don't know what im going to do because all I want to do is protect you but I don't know how to do that!"

"Cato what are you saying?"

"Katniss" he paused "Katniss I'm in love with you" he declared.

I didn't know what to say but the things he said where true for me aswell I got the same feelings he got.

"Cato. I love you too" I can't belive I didn't notice it till now. I knew something was up when I got butterfly's in my stomach when I was arround him and the sparks that went through my body when we touched. It was something I had never felt before.

"I will try to get a hight score for you. But there's no promising that I will. You and I both know they wouldn't pay attention to me. To them im just some District 12 scum"

"Hey! Dont you dare say that about yourself your amazing, funny, cute, beautiful and so much more." With that he kissed me his soft moist lips against mine. Soft and gentil but commanding at the same time. I loved every minute of it.

The kiss sadly ended, and he said goodnight.

"Stay. Please" I begged

"Ok. Just for tonight"

After a few minutes I felt the bed dip down under his weight. He pulled the covers back and put them over him. I didn't know what to do and felt awkward asking him what to do next. It was like he read my mind as he reached out for me and clasped his arm round my waist pulling me towards him and holding me there.

After a moment of silence Cato mummered to me.

"Go to sleep Kitty Kat"

"I can't sleep Cato"

"Ok because you can't sleep, how about we play a game called 20 questions" I had heard of that game before. I distinctively remember Madge explaining it to me.

"Ok I know that game. You go first."

"So Kitty Kat my first question to you is ..hmm lets see. Ah got it. What is it like in district 12?"

"OK so as you know it's a mining district and I would probably say it is one of the most dangerous jobs in panem, because of all the mining explosions that happen. Were not a very rich ir wealthy district and its hard to buy and hunt for food and we can also get sicker quickly. There are two main parts to the district the seam, where I live and the coal miners and their family's live, and the merchants, where Peeta lives is full of shops however no one can really afford anything."

As I looked over to Cato I could see he was drinking in every word I had said.

"Ok enough of me. Whats your family like?"

"Well" He started "We are very rich. My mum is a top end fashion designer and my dad is the mayor of district 2. I don't have any siblings and so a lot of expectation and pressure was on me."

"Oh your family seem nice and district 2 seems like a dream"

"Yeah I guess you could say that"

Cato and I stayed up talking till the early morning finally sleep took over.

"Go to sleep Katniss. I love you" With that he placed a kiss on my forehead as I snuggled up to him.

* * *

**So that's it don't forget to pm me if you would like to become my beta for this story. And review about things you did like and things you didn't like. Rachelx**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the new chapter. Rachelx**

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss pov**

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I stretched and felt a pair of arms rap tighter against me. As they did this they snuggled into my chest.

I had a lovely dream about Cato and myself, about if the games didn't exist and we had gotten married and had kids. I would look after them and when Cato had gotten home from work they would rush up to him and show him all they had done that day.

**Cato pov**

_"Daddy, daddy your hone" I heard a childish shreak shout out and a patter of tiny feet hitting the floor. AS said child raced arround the corner I opened my arms and the little girl jumped in._

_The little girl was dressed in pink and had blond hair with grey eyes._

_"Daddy, daddy look at what I did today. Mommy helped me."_

_"Wow princess that's amazing and because I love it that much im going to put it up at work with all the other ones." As I said this I stepped in to kitchen and saw Katniss. As she noticed me she smiled._

_"How was your day dear?" AS she asked this I noticed her rounded stomach._

_"It was ok a bit boring with just paperwork to do. how was yours?"_

_"Oh you know did some things with jewel, took her to the park and the baby has kicked my bladder non stop."_

I woke up with a start but calmed down as I felt smooth hands running through my hair.

"Morning" As I heard the soft voice I looked up.

"Morning Kitty Kat did you get some sleep?"

**Katniss pov**

"Yeah I replied easily lying in truth I didn't get much sleep because of my nerves.

I knew what today was the day of the training scores and interviews. I was snapped out of my musings as Cato said something.

"Katniss I have to go" I was reluctant to let him go but I knew he had to go before anyone was up.

"Ok" I replied in a small voice. As I said this I let him go and he got up and got dressed. Before he went he turned towards me and kissed me on the forehead.

After he had gone I got up and dressed. I then proceeded to make my way to breakfast. Thankfully there was no one there, I didn't really feel like talking to anyone.

I waited and finally when Peeta had finished his breakfast we made our way down. All the tributes would arrive and sit in order of the districts, district 1 first and 12 last, the female tribute would go first out of the pair. I was nervous about seeing Cato. The kiss we shared yesterday was magical.

Peeta and I got down to the seating area. I spotted Clove but no Cato. I heard a noise.

"Psst" There it was again. "Psst Katniss" I turned arround and saw Cato. When I looked at him a smile graced his features. He motioned for me to follow him. As I did he lead me into the _male _toilets.

"What Cato? What are we doing in the male toilets?"

"Well my love, Kitty Kat, I just wanted to say to impress the game makers and to give you this"

"OK and give me what" My sentence died out as he presented me with a box. I opened it and inside was a diamond ring. There where 3 diamonds and where a clear colour they where resting on top of a silver band.

"Where it as a promise that I love you always. I know its only been a few days but in them days I have fallen madly in love with you."

I was shocked to say the least.

"Cato is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is."

"I will wear it and it must have cost you a fortune. I don't want you spending money on me"

"Please Katniss if we weren't in these games and we had still fallen in love I would be bringing you expensive gifts everyday and spoiling you rotten. Also I didn't buy it was my mothers." And with that he put the ring on my left hand ring finger and slammed his lips onto mine. I didn't even get to say anything back, however I was to caught up in the kiss to say anything.

When the kiss ended i gasped for air. As I did that he moved his lips to my neck.

"Cato" I gasped

"Mmm"

"Cato you have to stop we have to go back out. Cato!" However many times I tried to tell him he just wouldn't listen. Finally and reluctantly he stopped kissing my neck.

"Do we have to go" He whined.

"Yes because if we don't people will come looking" I told him authority laced into my voice. "Now let's go"

We walked hand in hand towards the doors and behind them doors where waiting tributes. When we reached them I reluctantly let go of his hand.

"Katniss before you go put the ring on this chain so people cant see it and ask questions" When speaking he handed me a silver chain. I put the ring onto it and Cato turned me around to fasten it around my neck. I tucked it under my shirt and took a deep breath.

As I did I opened the doors and stepped into the room. I took my seat and waited.

Time passed and finally it was my turn.

**So that's it was it good, bad. Review and I still need a beta so if your interested pm me. Next chapter is interviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. I wasn't very pleased with the last chapter I wrote and I would like to know what you thought of it and any way I could improve. I think I should explain the chapter I have skipped some time and they are now going into the arena.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss pov**

Today was the day we all went into the arena. Cato had told me to stay away from the cornicopia and run. Cato and I had agreed on a plan, that we would meet up at night when the other careers where asleep and to make it easer I would follow them in the day. We knew this could be risky but were willing to take it if we at least could see each other.

We were loaded into the hovercraft I looked arround me and saw I was seated across from Cato and next to Rue, I took one look at Rue and saw she was shivering, not from the cold but from fear.

"Hey, it will be alright don't be scared" I tried to comfort her but we both knew she wasnt going to be alright she was the smallest and youngest out of everyone competing in the games.

I looked over to Cato and touched the ring that was placed on my neck to show him that I had it. Throughout the journey Cato and I kept steeling glances at each other.

The hovercraft landed and we were told to step off and line up. We would be escorted by two peacekeepers to a room.

As I entered the room I looked arround I could see there was a tube in it. I knew that was the tube that was going to lift me up to my death. I was taken by surprise when I was grabbed into a hug by Cinna.

"It will be alright, you will be fine" It sounded he was reassuring himself more than me.

There was then an announcement that we only had 60 seconds till we would be risen up into the arena. Cinna then proceeded to help me put my jacket on. The voice sounded again and we only had 20 seconds I walked over to the tube and stepped into it. The door closed elegantly with a sharp click.

The last thing I saw before the tube rose was Cinna.

**Cato pov**

As I rose to meet the arena before me all that was running through my head was Katniss. I looked arround and saw a bow and set of arrows _please_ I thought _don't let Katniss see them._

However when I looked over at her I saw she had her eyes on a crappy looking set of a bow and arrows. _Go to them _I thought at least they where away from the cornicopia.

As I looked at the cornicopia I saw we had 10 seconds left and the games would then begin.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1.. and off we went. I ran directly to the heart of the cornicopia and grabbed a sword and swung it a someone. I didn't really care who at that time as long as I had one less person to worry about killing Katniss.

As I turned to face my next opponent I saw Katniss running with the bow and arrow towards the trees. That was a good sign that our plan was going to work.

**Katniss pov**

As I ran into the forest I emedently regretted going the way I went as I tumbled down a hill. When I reached the bottom I kept running and would keep running until I found a source of water. I stopped and listened i felt joy inside me as I could hear the faint noise of running water.

I picked up my speed and came into a clearing with a small stream. I found a log to sit on and opened the backpack I had managed to grab along with the bow and arrows.

In the content of the bag there was some rope, a water canister, some matches and some rations of food and water purification tablets. Attached to the outside of the bag was a black sleeping bag it proberly wasn't as good as the ones the careers would get but it would serve me use.

I filled my water canteen up and added one of the tablets, I then took a sip put the lid back on and started my search for the careers.

Time skip

Night fell and I was starting to get tiered. I decided to get up into the trees, get in my sleeping bag and then tie myself to the tree that way I couldn't fall out.

I saw a campfire and sighed I knew that the careers where near and the tributes death would be upon them in minutes. However a spark of hope crossed me as I knew Cato would be there and if I was luck enough they would set up camp near me.

Just as I had finished my musings I heard a scream and a cannon go off, signalling the death of a tribute and a distraught family back at their district.

**Cato pov**

After the blood bath regret and sorrow filled my emotions. I had just killed innocent children without no real reason to. The careers and I looked through crates and bags and found a lot of different things. Ranging from different foods to clothes.

I told all of them to go and pack a bag filled with water, food, a sleeping bag and collect weapons. Being with Katniss made me aware that you should never forget about the essential things because they where the things that where more likely to keep you alive.

When everyone was packed and ready to go we set off.

* * *

**So that was the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review, and for any divergent fans out there did you see the new still, I am so excited to see the movie and for the 3rd book. Also whats your opinion on the new catching fire poster?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi its Rachel. I just wanted to say before the chapter begins a massive thank you to all the story followers and people who have added this story to their favourites and who have commented.**

**Chapter 6**

**Katniss pov**

The careers rounded the corner all had smug faces on, and all cheering. It disgusted me how they could be like that after killing an innocent human being.

Cato looked up into the tree I was sat in and saw me. He held my gaze and I wanted to look away. His eyes held sorrow and sadness, I knew he had regretted what he had done but knew he couldn't reverse it.

"Right" I heard Cato say "We will set up camp here. Marvel go and get wood. Glimmer you go and collect water in everyone's canteens and Clove set up camp." His voice stated clear authority and everyone went to do what they were told.

I watched as they all split up and went their separate ways. Glimmer heading towards the north to a little stream, Marvel towards the south to collect small sticks and tree branches. Clove stayed where she was unpacking sleeping bags and setting up a pit for a fire. She had drawn from her bag some cans of beans and 4 small portions of meat.

Marvel had arrived back from his search with an arms full of tree branches. He then placed them in a triangular dome type shape, pulled out matches and lit the fire. Glimmer returned seconds later with the water.

Cato opened the tins of beans and put them over the fire to cook. When they were cooked ,they were distrbuted in 4 separate eating canteens and the meat was added in as it was already pre cooked.

"Ok so I will take watch tonight and you guys sleep we will switch every night. Got it!?" Cato had thought this trough and it would mean we wouldn't get to spend every night together but as long as I could be near him still I would be happy.

As the rest of the careers mumbled a yes and fell asleep Cato motioned me to go down there. I knew what he meant we had gone over this the previous day, I would go down but not into their camp he would then meet me.

As I climbed down I noticed he was waiting at the bottom for me. When I got near the last branch I felt a pair of hands lift me up and pull me into a hug. I felt the warmth from Cato radiate into my body.

"My Kitty Kat. Your ok." As he said this he checked me over for bruises and found none. Cato pulled me into a tight embrace and didn't let go for a while.

"Cato. You do realise I need air to live and if I cant live I cant kiss you."

"Sorry. God I missed you and it hasn't even been a day. The whole day i've been worried about you, where you where and if you where ok."

"I'm fine as you can see, took a slight tumble-down a hill but that's only because I wasn't looking where I was going" I reasured Cato before he could get angry at a hill.

We sat down by the tree I was perched in. We then snuggled up to each other.

"God kitty kat your freezing"

"Yeah my sleeping bag that was in the backpack I managed to grab isn't like the high-tech ones you and the rest of the careers have"

"Oh" Cato had never experienced any thing but luxury items from the moment he was born. If he went camping he would have high-tech gadgets to keep him warm.

"You know for someone who has trained for the games you've never actally experienced something that's not going to keep you warm automatically"

The night passed slowly and I savored every moment I spent with Cato. eventually I got tired and Cato ordered me to go get some rest.

Before I went he kissed me it was like the ones before magical and his lips soft but demanding. Every time he kissed me in my head there was an explosion on fireworks.

"Be carefull ok."

"I promise Cato"

As I got back into my sleeping bag I saw Cato make his way back to the career camp. Wake up Clove for her watch, get into his sleeping bag and fall asleep his chest rising and falling.

I knew he was safe and just for a minute I felt as if the games didn't even exist.

* * *

**So review please I want to know how I can make the story better and what I could improve on. What do you think will happen next. I will try to update as soon as I can. Rachelx**


	7. Chapter 7

**So chapter 7 already wow. Thanks for all the support throughout me writing this your amazing! :)**

**Chapter 7**

**Katniss pov**

Time had gone by while in the arena. Many of the tributes where dead and only 9 of us remained. I felt sorry for all the families that had to watch their children die. I had recently allied with Rue and it was increasingly hard to see Cato.

"Attention, Attention tributes there are tech... technical diffu... difficulty and we ha...ve to shut the...aren..a down.." The voice of the head game maker sounded throughout the arena.

"Katniss, are we going to die because we can't get out?" Rues voice was small and shaky showing just how scared she was.

"It will be ok. I think the best thing to do is head towards the cornucopia" I reassured her.

"But the careers wont they try to kill us?"

"I doubt that very much and they would rather kill us with the cameras watching"

As we made the long journey towards the cornucopia I could tell Rue was getting increasingly nervous. As we continued walking we saw a shadow of another person. Before I could even look up I heard Rue scream.

"Thresh, Thresh your ok" As she said this Thresh grabbed her up into a hug. Thresh then looked to me and placed Rue behind him and took a defensive stance towards me but before he could do anything Rue jumped in .

"Thresh this is Katniss she's been my ally and has helped me learn new skills and helped and cared for me!" Rue said this with so much enthusiasm.

"Thank you 12" Thresh had an unreadable emotions in his voice but I could pick out gratitude. I knew Thresh' worry's weren't true because I have always felt that protective emotion towards prim since I was young.

"No problem I didn't want to see her get hurt"

"Where are you going now?"

"We are heading to the cornucopia, I thought it wold be best and that way we could get help from the other tributes" I said "Would you like to come with us?" I questioned I secretly hoped he was we could use his strength.

"I guess, I mean there is strength in numbers and all so if we do happen to meet the careers we could try to make a truce"

We didn't walk in silence and that was new to me as I had been on my own for a while until Rue became my ally but even then we didn't talk about home or our family's, I respected the privacy Rue gave me and in return gave it to her. Rue was on Thresh' shoulders chatting away to both of us and in return we replied.

We reached the cornucopia and there standing where the careers.

"Ok we should go and talk to them together and I will talk to them" Authority was in my voice and they both agreed.

We walked towards them and Clove saw us first and indicated to the others that we where here. They turned arround and I started talking.

"As you might have heard the arena has gone down and I thought it would be a good idea to stick together. You no safety in numbers right" As I finished my speech I looked up to Cato hoping he would let us stay however I was apprehensive because we could be caught by the others. Because I was so nervous I was shaking.

What Cato said next didn't surprise me as much as I thought it would.

"Ok they can stay" The other careers looked to Cato as he said this properly thinking he was crazy for letting us stay but had no real choice in the matter.

Just then the foxfaced girl and Peeta came crashing through the trees.

"Katniss" Peeta said "Are you here because of the announcement because I met up with Marissa and we decided to come here for safety in numbers." he then looked to Cato " You don't mind if we stay also do you?" Peeta had used the same reason for asking to stay as I did. This was suspicious and made me think he had listened in on the conversations I had recently took part in.

"No" Cato replied "I don't mind at all"

Little did I know this was just the beginning of more than being allies.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter I wont be updating untill Tuesday or Wednesday night because my dad had my laptop for a couple of days.**

**I'm thinking of writing a Vampire Academy fanfic. What plot would you read about in the Vampire Academy world. If you have any ideas just pm me or write in the comments.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So chapter 8 sorry I havent been on the past few days my dad had my laptop but now I have it also I have been busy. Yay I need to know what you think of the story because I dont know if you like it or not and if you dont then I need to know what I can change to make it better.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

AS all the remaining tributes had assembled together. Cato had decided that we should all get to know each other better and that meant sitting in a circle and talking about ourself. I didn't think it was a good idea as I didn't want people knowing about my life, talking about it was a huge risk mainly because if the arena started back up the other tribute would know my weaknesses and use them against me.

"Right who wants to go first?" Cato asked

Rue jumped at the chance and volunteered to go first. It was then decided it would go clockwise from Rue which meant I was after her.

Great

I thought. I was hoping to be last and delay it as much as I could. Nothing really is going to plan now.

"Well my name is Rue and im 12. I'm the oldest child in my family and we live in a house in district 11. My mum, dad and me work in the fields picking apples and sometimes my dad will go to the corn fields and help with the crops." Rue continued on "I like drawing but I have to be careful on how much paper I use because we don't have enough money to buy nice things for drawing with"

As Rue kept talking about her district I realised that district 11 was much like district 12 however they got brick houses to live in. Whereas we got run down, small wooden houses.

"Katniss your turn" Great I was hoping that they would just skip past me and I could go unnoticed. Apparently I had no such luck.

"Well, I don't really know what to say. I have a little sister called Primrose but I call her prim. My dad is dead but used to work in the coal mines, he was a great man. I say I more like him than I am my mother." I didn't want to go on about my mother or where I lived that would prove to them I was just district 12 scum.

"What do you like to do Katniss?" Glimmer asked.

"Hunt" I replied bluntly they all gasped. Obviously hunting was illegal in all districts. I knew it came as a shock so I was quick to explain myself.

"I only do it because district 12 isn't like the other districts. We are poor and the majority of us can't afford food from the bakers or the butchers. Most of the business comes form the merchant class like Peeta's family. I live in the seam its filled with little wooden houses with no heating or any fancy technology like district 1 or 2"

By the end of my speech I was getting shocked and sympathetic looks from many of the tributes, mainly the careers.

"Wow" Came a response from Clove "I never thought it was that bad in district 12. I didn't think it was bad at all. The reapings from district 12 didnt suggest that you lived in poverty"

"Well they like to cover it up most of the time so they don't see how bad everything is. So the careers like yourself are blind to us and will only think of us as scum and worthless without having to show you that's what we exactly are" I replied.

The next thing Cato did not only shocked me but the rest of the remaining tributes.

"Never" he said "And I mean never say that about yourself! Do you understand me Katniss!"

I nodded in reply but that didnt stop him there

"You are brave, kind and fearless. beautiful and smart. Never doubt yourself. Do you hear me" What Cato did next shocked everyone further.

He came up and kissed me.

I had missed Cato's kisses and wanted this one to last forever. His lips where as soft as I remembered them to be but also aggressive and demanding. That was my favorite part about kissing Cato that he can be aggressive in his kisses but also have the gentil soft side to them.

When we broke apart Cato whispered in my ear.

"I love you Kitty Kat" This made my heart flutter and beat rapidly. I had never had anyone say they loved me before like this. I wanted to stay in his arms forever and never leave them.

"I love you to CatoMcCutieKins" I replied. I was nervous about saying this expessaly infrount of all the others but it felt right. Natural almost.

Finally someone spoke up.

"Well that was unexpected" I looked at the owner of the voice and found that it was Marvel. I should of reconised it because it had a certain tone to it, his vice was scratchy and quite high for a males voice it was nothing like Catos deep honey like voice.

I jumped when I heard 4 girly squeals and they where coming directly from Rue, Foxface, Glimmer and clove. They where obviously excited by the news. They came up and tackled me into a hug squealing about how cute we where together and how we made a perfect couple.

At this I heard catos rich chuckle. I looked over Glimmers shoulder and did the most childish thing I could think of.

When everyone had calmed down we got back into a circle however this time the order was different. Instead of Glimmer being sat on my right side she was replaced with Cato. I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms arround me in a tight embrace. I didn't want to be out of his arms. I laid my head on his chest and he held me tighter. I never wanted to leave his arms ever.

As Rue and I had already told everyone about our self and the other tributes proceeded to tell us about them. I found out many different things that I wouldn't expect these people to like or have an interest in.

For example Glimmer sure she was into girly things like makeup and pretty dresses but she wanted to become a school teacher.

And marvel didn't like the stuck up snobby people in his district and wanted to be a peace embassador for his district.

After hours of listing to everyone it was time to eat. I didn't know what supplies we had so I suggested that I hunt for something just for now and tomorrow in the daylight look through the various crates and bags. Everyone agreed to this idea and they all wanted to come and see me hunt.

"No" I told them "I need to be on my own without distractions and plus you all have heavy footsteps and that could scare the animals away."

They eventually stopped bugging me and I left to go and hunt.

When I got back I saw that the others had already set up a camp and built a fire. They where all sat arround it waiting for me but they where all laughing and had smiles on their faces. This made me happy.

Cato saw me and winked. I trudged over to them and sat down enjoying the laughter and smiles.

This

I thought _Is how we should be enjoying life and having fun._

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. Comment. I really need you to comment to see what you think of my fanfiction and if you like it because if not whats the point of me continuing?**

**Rachelx**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI so chapter 9 wow. I want to thank everyone for the amazing comments and you all have been very helpful. So I want to know if their are some Vampire Academy fans that are reading my fanfic if so what kind of Vampire Academy fanfic would you like to read so just pm me or review with your answer.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Katniss pov**

After the meal that I had prepared we all went to sleep. Cato and I snuggled up together in his sleeping bag mine had been given to Thresh as he hadn't had one before. I would have given it to him even if I didn't have one to sleep in. I felt very protective towards everyone because I knew much more about them than I had previously. I found this strange as I was one of the youngest being only 16 while Cato was 18 Glimmer, Marvel and Thresh being 17 and Foxface the same age as me.

I fell asleep quickly and woke up to the quite sound of the camp. I looked arround and saw that everyone was sleeping. They all looked calm and relaxed even the careers looked nothing like the ruthless killers they were made out to be.

Catos arms were locked arround me in a tight embrace and I struggled to get out of it. When I tried he would only hold me tighter. This created a problem as I wanted to prepare breakfast as a surprise for everybody before they woke up and so they wouldn't have to wait arround. I was going to prepare the rest of the meat I had hunted yesterday and look through the crates for berries and fruit.

"Cato" I whispered "Cato you have to let me go I need to prepare breakfast"

"No you don't, someone else can do it" He mumbled and proceeded to hold me tighter, curled up to my body and nuzzled his face into my neck.

It felt nice to have Cato hold me but as he was taking up most of the sleeping bag and I had to curl up and I was becoming increasingly un-comftable. I felt his breath tickle my ear as he breathed.

I noticed he had a slight snore, however it was so quite you could nearly make it out. His breathing was deep and he had even breaths.

Everyone started waking up and with beady eyes the where still half-shut. They looked over to me and when they saw me in the position I was in and my expression they tried to help me but there was so much they could do while trying not to wake Cato up or get him angry.

"Its ok" I said "I will just have to wait for him to wake up. You go ahead and start unloading the creats and bags. When Cato wakes up and I can get out of his arms I will make every one breakfast"

I saw as everyone started grabbing bags and looking through them. They started to sort things into piles, such as there was a pile of rope and a pile of sleeping bags I made my mind up and decided to sort everything out for everyone so everyone got their own share of what we had.

From the glimpses of the piles maybe there wasnt enough to go round. I wouldn't let any of them go without and if it meant I had to sacrifice things so they could have them I would.

Cato stirred from sleep his crystal blue eyes opened and I could see the sleepiness in them.

"Morning" He muttered and gave me a kiss on the lips. I wish I could wake up every morning next to him and experience his kisses. Maybe that was a possibility in the future when we got out of here if we ever got out of here.

"Morning can I get up now, the others are getting hungry" I asked.

**time skip**

As everyone finished eating the breakfast I prepared I gathered the eating canisters with the forks and cups up and placed them in a bag.

"Right im going to clean these up and maybe everyone could come down to the water and have a swim so I can clean your clothes." I sounded every bit like a mother it must be the instincts I had when I had to look after Prim coming out.

"That would be cool and I found some swim suits and swim trunks that we could wear" Announced Glimmer.

As everyone got into their swim wear and some new clothes I had found. I packed two bags the first bag with all the dirty laundry and the other bag with towels, food and water canisters to fill up with fresh water. This made three bags in total.

I put the first bag on my back and held the other 2 in separate hands.

As everyone emerged they where all buzzing from excitement. When Cato saw me he came and grabbed the 2 remaining bags out of my hands.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"No problem. You know you don't have to do all of this by yourself im sure someone would help" Concern was clear in his voice.

"No its fine. I just want all of you to have a good time that will make me happy" This was very true as i would give up anything for them.

We had started walking but Cato stopped me and turned me to face him. He told the others to go on ahead.

He looked me in the eyes and said

"You are truly amazing. Did you know that? Your putting everyone before yourself when in reality we should be treating you like a queen and I swear when we get out of here that's exactly what I will do. I will by you the best jewels and finest clothes you wont ever have to worry about anything ever again" Passion was in his voice and I knew there was no arguing on the subject.

By the end of his speech I had tears in my eyes no one had ever said something as sweet as that to me before.

"Hey don't cry. I'm sorry if I said anything bad or upset you" Cato rushed to defense. He was so sweet and I could tell he thought he had upset me.

"Tears of joy" I carried on "No one has said anything like that to me before."

Cato wiped my tears from my face and took my hand and we started walking towards the others.

As we got there the others had already stripped from their clothes and where enjoying the water in their swim clothes. I smiled at them and waved.

Cato stripped into only his swim trunks I couldn't help but to stare. He winked at me then took a running start towards the water and dived in.

I smiled to myself at his child like quality but wouldn't want him any other way. I heard squeals and laughter and looked over they where all splashing water at each other.

I sat down at the edge of the river and got to work listing to the sounds of joy and happiness.

* * *

**So that it what do you think? If you could pair any of the remaining tributes together what would they be? New chapter should come soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Thank you for all the wonderful comments and reviews and I will take everything you have said on board.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Cato pov**

A few days had passed since Katniss and I had reviled our love to everyone else. I still cant get the smile of joy her face held, in that moment she looked like an angle and she has acted like one ever since.

She has done so much for me and everyone else she's put out needs in front of her own. She cooks and helps everyone, she sacrifices thing just so everyone could get a fair share of something and she always keeps that wonderful smile on her face no matter what.

We where all sat round the campfire while Katniss was making dinner.

"Baby" I started "You sure you don't want any help?" I knew her to well to know she wouldn't ask for help.

"No I don't but thanks anyway" She looked back at me and smiled.

Even though she didn't want my help I walked over and sat by her, grabbing the potatoes I started to chop.

"Cato I said I didn't need any help" Always the stubborn one.

"I know that but I want to"

We sat in silence preparing dinner once or twice we would sneak glances at each other. It was perfect and couldn't wait to be able to do this in the future.

Sadly moments like this don't last forever as I found out when a bunch of screaming girls came our way.

"Whats wrong?" Katniss asked as I looked over at her I knew she was annoyed at them for disrupting out moment but she wouldn't say that.

"Well" Glimmer started "We where looking through the creats and we found make up and beauty stuff and we really want someone to do make up on" She looked at katniss with pleading eyes as did all the other girls.

"Please Katniss pretty please" Said clove.

I didn't know what Katniss was thinking but I knew what I was thinking and that was who the hell puts makeup in an arena. It's not like the female tributes would have time for it.

Katniss wasnt into the whole makeup thing and nether was I mainly because I thought she looked beautiful without it.

**Katniss pov**

I knew the girls really wanted to do my makeup but I wasnt into that kind of thing.

But because me being me gave into them and let them whisk me away to pure hell.

We rounded the corner and I was not expecting to see that much makeup. The only thought in my head was who in their right mind puts makeup into an arena.

They sat me down and started pulling out makeup.

After an hours worth of sitting sill and being told to close my eyes and keep still they where finally done.

The girls hadn't told me what I looked like and that scared me because what if they had made me look like a clown or something.

When I walked back round the corner and came face to face with Cato he just stared at me. This made me increasingly un-comftable and I let my head fall and looked to the ground.

I felt a hand lift my chin up and was emerged into Catos crystal blue pools.

"You" he said "look absolutely breathtaking"

I blushed at the complement. Cato held his han out expecting me to take it. I joined our hands together and he pulled me along.

We reached a clearing and I could hear the sound of rushing water close by. He told me to close my eyes while he lead me into the clearing. When we reached it he uncovered my eyes what I saw was beautiful.

Cato had laid out some blankets and arround them where candles. There was a stream flowing along it.

Cato walked over to the blanket and sat me down that was the beginning of the best night of my life.

* * *

**I know its short and will improve on the length for the next chapter. Review, what do you think?**

**Rachelx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Thanks for all the support that you have given me and I hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Katniss pov**

I kept replaying the nights events in my head while I was snuggled up in Cato's arms under the stars.

**Flashback**

_Cato dragged me over to the blankets and sat me down. He then proceeded to pull out all types of food from the bags he had packed._

_He laid them out and got out some plates he handed one to me and I took it._

_I had no idea what half of these foods even where and I just looked blankly at them._

_"Arnt you going to eat Kitty Kat?" Cato questioned_

_I looked up embarrassed_

_"I don't know what any of these foods are" I blushed and looked down_

_"Oh OK then these fruits are strawberry" Now that I looked at them I recognised them, Gale and I always picked strawberries for the mayor._

_"Whats that coating them?"_

_"This is chocolate, when you put them together its divine here taste it" He picked one up and held it in front of my mouth._

_I opened my mouth and took a bite out of it. He was right it tasted divine the strawberries where sweet but the chocolate gave it a rich taste. Cato then proceeded to put the rest of the strawberry in his mouth._

_"It's really good" I exclaimed._

_"Hmm you like it" Cato asked I nodded ._

_Cato fed me the strawberry and always finished them off with the last bite._

_After we had finished all the food i decided that the strawberries where the ones I liked best._

_"Kitty kat this is not the end" Oh curiosity got the better of me and I just had to ask what was next._

_"Well" he started "Because you didn't get to go swimming the other day I thought me and you could go alone"_

_I nodded my head I was nervous not because I couldn't swim in fact I was a fairly good swimmer. I was just nervous because Cato was going to see me in barley nothing._

_"Oh god" He exclaimed_

_"What?" I questioned_

_"I forgot out swim clothes we will just have to go in our underwear" At this i blushed hevaly now Cato was going to see me in my bra and panties._

_"Hey nothing to be embarrassed about your beautiful"_

_I decided to man up and just do it. I stripped out of my clothes and put them to the side os they wouldnt get wet and jumped into the stream._

_Cato was still on the bank looking at me with awe and astonishment._

_"Arnt you coming in" I asked my voice cocky_

_Cato proceeded to strip untill he was in his boxers and dove in._

_Cato didn't resurface and I started to get increasingly worried. I then felt a hand grab my ankle and I screamed as I was dragged under._

_I came face to face with Cato that jerk. We both resurfaced and I slapped him on the chest._

_"You jerk" I said "I was worried sick, it's not funny!" I added when I saw him laughing._

_"It was you should've seen your face" He continued laughing._

_I had a pout on my face and climbed out of the water._

_"Baby it was just a joke im sorry" Cato said this while climbing out of the water._

_In that moment I swear he looked like a god._

_He came up to me and clasped my face in between his hands and looked me in the eye._

_"I'm sorry ok I will never do something like that again" He said hurt and sincerity filling his voice._

_I replied with a kiss. The kiss escalated quickly and got more heated. Hands started wondering and that was how I lost my virginity._

_I couldn't have asked for a better night_

**End of flashback**

I was pulled out of my musings by a kiss from Cato.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked

"Just how perfect tonight was"

We lay there in silence and in complete bliss. It was the best nigh of my life.

* * *

**So love it hate it? Review on what you liked didn't like any comments welcomed.**

**Rachelx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 wow that's amazing thank you for all the support and I hope you like the new chapter Also this chapter is dedicated to CatonissKatoKatonisslover who has followed this story from the beging and has helped me along the way :)**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Cato pov**

Katniss and I were lay under the stars after the amazing night we had shared. She was snuggled up into my chest while my arms were rapped arround her in a tight embrace.

The only thing she had on was my t-shirt and I must admit she looked amazing in it.

I could remember everything vividly from the kisses we shared to all the touches and highs. I loved her so much and I told her every chance I got and would keep telling her.

"Cato" She whispered.

"Yes" I responded

"Thank you"

"Thank me. For what?" I asked

"For loving me making me feel special like im worth something. This was the best night of my life."

Suddenly a plan came to mind and I knew if I didn't do it now I never would.

"Well its going to get even better. Give me the ring" She started to take it off the chain arround her neck and gave it to me.

"OK, Katniss Everdeen I havent known you long,but I know you're the one for me my soul mate. Your beautiful, kind, caring, brave belive me the list could go on and on. I know one of us might not make it but Katniss I love you so much" As I said this I lowered my self on to one knee.

"You are my whole life and I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. Wake up beside you and see your face every morning and kiss you just because I can with no reason. So this is my question. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"

By the end of it I was down on one knee looking into her eyes waiting. Her silence worried me and made me nervous and I hadn't been that nervous since well never.

She looked me in the eyes and said the one word that would change both of our lives forever.

"Yes" She said.

I jumped up slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her with raw passion.

We pulled apart for air and I looked into he eyes, they held so much joy and excitement.

I hugged her to my chest and nuzzled my face into her neck I breathed in her sent. She smelled like strawberries and the woods and I couldnt get enough of it.

We sat back on the blanket and I laid my head on her chest while she played with my hair.

"Katniss"

"Hmm"

"What do you want the wedding like?"

"I havent really thought of it to be honest in district 12 all you would do is go to the district hall and go to the registry office and then you go to your new home and do the toasting"

"Whats the toasting" I asked I had never heard of it before.

"It's a tradition in district 12 that once your married you get a piece of bread, that the baker will give to you for free, an you go to your new home and light a fire and toast the bread you will then both eat a piece of the bread. It symbolises that you are married." She finished.

We talked all night about the wedding untill she started to tear up.

"Whats wrong?" I asked it hurt me to see her cry.

"Oh its nothing, silly actually"

"No it isn't its upsetting you I can see it so whats wrong?"

"It's just that you said in district 2 the bride always walks down the isle with her dad but I'll never get to do that."

I had forgotten that her dad was dead and felt angry at myself for bringing it up.

"It's ok you can have someone close to you walk you down the aisle even though it's mostly the father but its fine"

She looked more reassured as I said this.

"Hey don't be sad. I love you" As I said this i started to trail kisses down her neck and with every kiss I gave her a compliment.

"Beautiful" One kiss

"Amazing" Another kiss

"Brave" Another kiss

"Cato stop it" She giggled.

"No" I placed another kiss on her smooth creamy neck.

"Cato" She giggled again.

I loved the sound of her giggle it ment that she was happy and that's all I wanted her to be.

"You know" I started "I am going to buy you everything and anything you want when we get back home."

"Anything?" She asked raising her eyebrow

"Anything from clothes to cars to jewels."

I could tell she had an idea of what she wanted but was too afraid to ask for it.

"What do you want Kitty Kat I will do anything?"

"Well I know your going to be mayor" I nodded "Well I want to have a job and want to remodel district 12. Please Cato it would really help them and make life better I'll do it myself I will"

She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I don't know Kitty Kat" Her face fell "But I will try Ok"

I promised her and I will I will try just for her.

* * *

**So that's it love it? Hate it? what do you think? Also do you like Catos pov because if you do i will write more in his pov.**

**Also I recommend looking up 'Jamie's world' on Facebook and YouTube she is absolutely funny and will make you laugh :)**

**Rachelx**


	13. Chapter 13

**so im going to do a time skip because it will just drag on and become boring so yeah. Chapter 13 woooooooooo**

**chapter 13**

* * *

**Katniss pov**

It had been a week since Cato had properly proposed and I couldn't be happier. However there was just one problem we where still in the arena we had been making plans all week about how we could get out of here.

First we where going to all walk to the edge of the force field and see if it had been disabled and then if so we where going to walk to the nearest district.

My estimation was that it was going to be district 12 that we come across first.

We all packed a rucksack full of clothed the boys would then fill another one each of food and I would carry another full of water bottles and water purifying tablets.

We all had weapons on us and where prepared for anything.

Cato would take the lead and be in charge. None of us had specific roles to play but we knew what to do if something big happened or in the unlikely event that someone died. I hoped none of us did I had grown to love theses people and they where like family.

When we set of we where all full of life and ready to go but as the day dragged on we all became weary and tired.

Cato wouldn't stop though her kept going and we had no choice but to follow.

"Katniss" I heard Rues soft voice say.

"Yes Rue."

"I'm tiered"

When she said this Thresh swung her up and put her on his shoulders.

"I'll go talk to him" I informed Rue and Thresh.

I picked up my speed and made it to where Cato was.

"Cato we need to stop where all getting tiered" I put my hand on his shoulder but he just shrugged it off.

"We Cant we can get there by night fall if we keep going" He insisted

"Cato come on Rues nearly asleep and what if we get attacked now no one could fight in the state where in" I argued back trying to keep as calm as I could.

"NO!" He shouted this made me jump. "Were going to carry on we can get there by night fall"

"Fine if your going to be like this" I turned back on my heel and walked over to where Rue and Thresh where.

"I tried" I said "He just wouldn't listen to me"

I could tell how this took its toll on Cato he was tiered but wouldn't give up. That was one of the many things I loved about him. And I love him truly but now he's being a pain in the ass

"Were almost there" Cato shouted back to us "Just a few more miles"

At this everyone groaned. I looked arround me and saw that Clove and Peeta where holding hands.

"Clove" She looked back as I shouted her name "Come over here I want to talk to you for a minute"

She let go of Peeta's hand and walked over to me.

"What do you want Katniss?" She asked her voice was light and full of life.

"So" I started " Whats going on between you and Peeta?" I questioned

"What do you mean?" She asked. I got it they thought no one knew and they where secretly going off together.

"You and Peeta, holding hands" At this she blushed red

"Umm we like each other" I grinned at this news.

"So how and when did it happen?" I asked

"Well I started to like him when we where training I thought it was a crush and tried to ignore it but my feelings for him grew and grew throughout the games but I knew one or both of us where going to die. But now where able to be together"

Clove smiled at me and I smiled back. I was fond of Clove she was like a sister to me and she was good with knifes so I didn't want to get on her bad side.

She walked beside me some more and we talked about district 2 and what it is like.

Finally the sun started to set and Cato decided to set up camp.

We lit the fires and laid out the sleeping bags. I prepared dinner and we ate arround the camp fire talking and laughing. I noticed that one person was missing.

I grabbed some food for him and walked over to where he was. I sat down beside him and gave him the food.

"Thanks" He said and took the bowl off me.

"You Ok" I could tell something was bothering him and I wanted him to tell me and get it off his chest.

"Yeah just angry at myself"

"Angry at yourself why?" I questioned

"I shouted at you Kitty Kat and I promised myself I wouldn't" I couldn't help it but I laughed.

"What?" He said "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry but this is funny. Were going to get into fights were going to shout at each other sometimes its just part of being in a relationship. Do you think my mom and dad never got into fights? Of course they got into fights" I kissed his forehead.

"Oh sorry" He really was something else.

"Come on everyone's going to sleep. You should get some rest after all tomorrow is a big, big day" I said while putting on a capitol accent.

This made him chuckle and smile. I loved to see him smile it was very rare to see him smile and to know that I caused it made me smile.

We got into the sleeping bag and we cuddled up together. We talked about pointless things and finally we both drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**so that's it for this chapter sorry its a bit short I will try to improve the length next time. So what do you think of this chapter just click on the review button and let me know.**

**Rachelx**


	14. Chapter 14

**So chapter 14 that's amazing thank you to everyone who has followed the story of favorited it and read it. You guys are amazing.**

**Rachelx**

**chapter 14**

* * *

**Katniss pov**

Once we had woken up the next day and we had got packed up we where traveling through the forest again. It would be easer today as we didn't have far to walk thanks to Cato pressing us to go further yesterday.

Cato took the lead role again and we set off. The girls and I where at the back and where talking about what we where going to do when we got back to our districts.

"Well I for one am going to go home get a shower and a change of clothes" Said Glimmer

"Yeah same and maybe see my family what about you katniss?" Clove questioned.

"Oh um see my family and Gale"

"Ohh who's Gale?" Glimmer asked

"Um he's a friend we've known each other for 4 years our fathers died in the same mine explosion. We hunt together"

"Oooh did you hear that Cato you have some competion" Foxface shouted

At this Cato turned arround and I caught his eye.

"Who is this guy anyway" Jealousy was seeping out into his words.

"Well someones a bit jealous and any way he's just a friend our fathers died in the same mine explosion and we hunt together" I stated

"Well I don't care you're not going to see him"

"Well you can't stop me Cato!" I shouted

"Yes I can were getting married remember"

"Well we might be getting married but you can't stop me talking to my best friend we've known each other for 4 years"

Cato and I where shouting at each other now and I could tell he was getting increasingly angry.

He grabbed my wrists and looked me directly in the eyes

"you're not going to see him" He talked in a soft quite voice which scared me more than him shouting at me.

"Cato let me go please" He let go of my wrists and he stormed back over to the front of the group and stood next to Marvel.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Stated Clove.

"Your telling me I love him I really do but ugh he can be a right pain in the ass sometimes and he has no right to deny me talking to my friends"

I was really angry at Cato and didn't want to speak to him.

We where nearing the border of the force filed and we where picking up speed to cover the distance we needed to go.

Rue was clutching onto my hand as I walked with her. There where a lot of fallen trees and big rocks that we had to go over and I helped her every step of the way.

Just as we where nearing the border of the force filed the temperature started to drop and it was becoming increasingly cold. I could feel Rues hand starting to shake and when I looked over to her she was shivering.

"Here" I said as I took my jacket off and rapped it round her small frame. I knew I could be at risk of becoming ill or dying but I couldn't let here freeze. There would be people who would miss her if anything happened to her.

The temperature kept dropping and I was starting to slow down but Cato kept going so I had to follow. I could feel myself getting weaker.

"Katniss" I heard Rue say "Katniss come on we gotta keep going"

I could feel her tug on my hand and I stumbled after her.

"Katniss" I could make out Glimmers voice.

"Katniss" Oh and there was Cloves

"Cato get over here its Katniss" I heard someone shout I couldn't remember who.

I heard everything arround me from the sounds of footsteps coming closer.

I felt two strong arms lift me up and heard someone say

"Its going to be alright, you're going to be fine. I love you Katniss don't die on me do you hear me"

And that's the last thing I heard when the world went black.

* * *

**So that's it did you like it? What do you think of how i'm portraying Cato?. Is there improvements I can make to make the story better and more enjoyable?.**

**Rachelx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 so I decided to write another chapter because well the other one was short.**

**Rachelx**

**chapter 15**

* * *

**Cato pov**

When I heard Rue shout me and said it was about Kaniss I rushed over. The temperature while we where walking had dropped considerably.

When I got to where Rue was I looked around for Katniss and saw her on the ground with no jacket on. I looked at Rue and saw she had it on. Of course Katniss would give it to someone at her own risk.

I picked her up and soothed her. To be honest I don't really know if it was for me or her because I was starting to panic.

"OK" I started "Marvel can you get some extra clothes out for Katniss because we need to get them on her to warm her up and Glimmer can you get a fire started and everyone else set up the tents I packed. It looks like there's going to be a storm."

Everyone got to the tasks I had given them and Marvel passed me extra clothes for katniss. I layered T-shirts onto her body and put extra socks on her feet to keep them warm.

The tents had been set up I had packed 3 one for the girls, one for the boys and one for me and Katniss.

I moved Katniss into our tent and wrapped her in a sleeping bag.

"Ok everyone I think its best if we all go to sleep. Put on extra layers and keep your sleeping bags sipped up and Keep your tents sipped up"

Once I had given the instruction, I watched as everyone got into the tents and checked to see if they were sipped up before returning to my own.

I proceeded to put extra layers on and got into the sleeping bag with Katniss and rapped my arms arround her not just to keep her warm but for my comfort.

I couldn't sleep so instead watched Katniss as she slept. She looked so peaceful and her face relaxed and it didn't show her constant scowl.

I felt awful for shouting at her and getting jealous. I should have just believed her when she said the boy was just her friend. God I was such and idiot.

I didn't know when she was going to wake up and that scared me. Not having her by my side and talking to me. Even when we where arguing I regretted every word as they came out of my mouth.

I looked down at Katniss and saw how beautiful she looked. I always knew she was beautiful and told her every chance I got. But as I looked closer I saw the small detales that I hadn't seen before.

Like how her nose was small but crocked slightly and how she had small freckles running along her nose. You could hardly see them but they where there. And how her hair was dark brown but has light brown streaks in it.

She was beautiful and I could'nt deny it.

I kept thinking about our wedding and how I would make it the best wedding ever after all she deserved it.

It would be a classic wedding with only our friends and family there. She would look absolutely stunning in her wedding dress and our wedding night would be perfect.

For the rest of our life I would treat her like a queen buying her only the best and anything she wanted.

I stopped thinking about her and what we would do next. If Katniss was still like this I would carry her and we should get to the border of the arena by night fall tomorrow.

We where a little behind scedual but if we kept going we would get to a district eventually.

I finally drifted of to sleep but was woken after what felt like and hours sleep. I was restless yeah but I was'nt sure what had woken me.

I looked at Katniss and saw she was getting worse. This worried me a lot and hoped we had medicine in one of our bags to help her.

I hated seeing her like this and as everyone started waking up I had to put on a brave face and get on with things.

* * *

**Ok as I said I wrote his chapter because the other one was a little short also I might start putting review limits and if I get a certain amount of reviews I will write a new chapter. So to see a new chapter I have to get 3+ reviews.**

**Rachelx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note**

* * *

**Yeah sorry your properly hating me right now for having an authors note I only want to ask some questions.**

**What do you want to see happen further on into the story?**

**Is there improvements I can make on my story?**

**What do you think of my story?**

**Opinions on characters and what I can do to make the characters seem more interesting?**

**What can I do to make the story more interesting for you all?**

**So that's it just PM me or review and tell me I would really like to know.**

**Thanks again Rachelx**


	17. Chapter 17

**So thanks for all the reviews and suggestions on what you wan to happen in the story. Thanks to all the readers. I might not be on as much in the next few months mainly for 2 reasons. I have had an operation a couple of weeks back and im going back to school on monday and the second is that I have exams all month so I will try to update as soon as I can it might be a weekly thing for me to update im not sure yet.**

**Rachelx**

**chapter 16**

* * *

**Katniss pov.**

I felt darkness and it was all around me. It consumed me. It scared me.

I wanted to get out of the darkness and into the light. I wanted to see Cato's smile and hear his voice. I wanted to see Cato and his blond hair that always looked like he had just rolled out of bed in the mornings and to see his blue eyes that lit up when he smiled.

The darkness kept pulling me in I wouldn't let it take me I would keep fighting it untill I got to see the light.

**Rue pov**

I was worried about Katniss. She is so selfless and gives up everything for us. She was like a big sister to me, someone I could rely on.

When she wouldn't carry on a surge of panick went through me and the only logical thing I could do was shout Cato. After that I felt so guilty she gave me her jacket because I was cold and shivering.

Katniss was my guardian angle and I couldn't thank her enough. She watched down on me and gave me help and strength.

If Katniss didn't make it through I didn't know what I would do I would be so guilt stricken and would blame myself everyday for it.

**Glimmer pov**

Katniss had been out for 2 days now and Cato wouldn't move forward while she was in the condition she was.

As Cato picked her up and cradled her to his chest you could see so many emotions flicking through his eyes. Fear, guilt, sadness, worry and many more it was hard to describe how he was feeling.

I couldn't blame him really for being so demanding and controlling when we set up camp. He didn't want to lose her and I knew he was growing attached to us all and to see something happen to us would upset him even more.

I looked over to where Clove was sitting, Peeta was with her and I felt jealous. I wish I had someone like that who would comfort me and hold me close.

In the training I was so caught up with my prejudice ways and trying to look good that I ignored all the feelings I ever had. In district 1 it was a huge honor to win the games I had trained and trained not knowing what love is and missing out on it.

**Thresh pov**

I was not someone who talked about my feelings and was a person of few words.

I didn't show my emotions but inside when we all saw Katniss week and passed out I thing we all felt saddened like we had lost a vital part in who we are.

She was the glue that held us all together and kept us smiling. I always thought that work and earning money was the only things in life but she showed me, showed us all what family really ment. I didn't matter where you came from it was about treating others like equals and even to people you didn't know a smile went a long way.

She was kind and compassionate and even though she didn't know me she took the time to and we became friends.

**Clove pov**

Katniss was someone who I could rely on and we had become great friends during our time here and to see her like she was hurt.

People always took me for a cold-hearted bitch, but not katniss she saw the good inside of everybody and always cheered her up.

I was upset seeing her like this. Peeta walked over to me and wrapped his arms arround me.

"It will be ok" He said "She will get better"

He was trying to reasure me but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Will it really? Will she really?" I questioned him.

"Yeah. Though as nails Katniss is. Every day after her father died she came to school and didn't cry one bit, but then again she put her sister before herself wouldn't let her see how upset she was"

"She really is amazing"

"Yeah" Peeta held me and talked to me for the rest of the day before we had to sleep.

**Peeta pov**

I was really worried about Katniss and I remembered seeing that scared little girl at only 12 having to deal with her father's death. But also having to feed her family and save them from starvation.

I helped her back then and I wished I could help her now. We all knew there was nothing we could do but wait and see if she recovered. Her body had to do it on its own but it would take time.

**Prim pov**

The screen went black and the games were shut off. They where still in there all the remaining tributes. I was worried for them because no one deserved to go into the games.

Katniss was in there my sister who had saved me from that horrible fate and I could never repay her. Worry coursed through me what if I could never see her again.

I hope she was alright and nothing had happened to her. Little did I know something had.

**Cato pov**

Seeing Katniss like this broke my heart and it pained me not to see her smile or her stormy grey eyes.

"Please baby wake up soon please"

They where the last words I said to her before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

**So what do you think? And as I said I will update as soon as I can.**

**Rachelx**


	18. Chapter 18

**So you guys rock thanks for all the reviews and people who have read it and everything so thanks.**

**Rachelx**

**chapter 17**

* * *

**Katniss pov.**

I was reaching for the light I could just see a small fragment of it but it gave me hope that I could get back to the fullness of the light.

The dark was trying to pull me in I fought against it using everything I had all the people I had to get back for Cato, Prim, Rue, all of my friends and even my mother.

I was getting closer to the light and could hear things going on arround me.

"I'm sorry Cato, im so sorry" And the sound of tears I wanted to reach out and comfort the girl who was crying.

"Hey" Another voice "Its ok Katniss is tough she'll get through it. You know she will"

The crying calmed and I was grateful to the other person for helping her. I heard the sound of a tent flap being opened and then a blast of cold air coming through it.

"Hey Katniss its me. Babies please wake up im a mess without you.I don't know what to do hell how am I supposed to take care of them when your like this if I can't even take care of myself. I love you baby if you can hear this I want you to remember all the good times. Remember them Katniss I do I think of them every day. Remember when we first met well I do I thought you where the most beautiful girl ever and I wanted to make you all mine and I did."

The speaker pause to take a breath and continued on

"I rember the first kiss we shared. Your lips on mine I saw fireworks exploding behind my eyelids and you caused all of that. Please baby wake up soon" The voice pleaded.

The voice it made me want to keep pushing forward I could hear the sadness and the pain and wanted to take it all away. I surched for the memory he was talking about but couldn't find them.

I saw the light again and pushed towards it putting all of my focus into that one main goal. I pushed and I pushed untill I finally reached the light.

The darkness grabbed ahold of me and I tried to push against it with all my might and reach the light. But it grabbed ahold of me and pulled me back in.

I fought and fought but I became weaker and was eventually pulled into the darkness.

**Cato pov**

I finished my speech, the speech that was aimed toward her. I hoped she could hear me and know that I loved her.

Nothing happened. I shouldnt have gotten my hopes up, thinking that she would respond if she could hear me. Even if it was a little twitch of her hands I would've known she heard me. I guess not.

I hardly slept at night want ing to watch her to see any signs of improvement, but nothing did happen.

We needed to move forward I knew we did but I didn't want to risk Katniss' health.

I proceeded to make my way out of the tent towards the others.

"How she holding up?" Marvel asked when he saw me.

"Nothing has changed" I replied

"Nothing. Not even colour in her cheeks or a twitch of her hand?" Asked Glimmer

"As I said before nothing"

"I'm so sorry Cato I didn't mean for her to get like this. I'm sorry its all my fault." The little girl Rue said.

"Hey come over here" I said to her.

She walked towards me with slow small steps. I knew she was afraid that I would hurt her but I would never do that.

"Hey its ok im not going to hurt you"

That gave her some drive to come towards me. Her steps picked up the pace untill she was next to me. She stood there not knowing what to do. I patted the spot next to me and she came and sat.

"Its ok Rue" I started "Its fine. She's going to be fine I dont blame you."

I didn't know if I was reassuring her or myself. I hoped every day that Katniss would wake up but sometimes I thought it just wasnt going to happen.

"I miss her." Rue stated

"Hey me to but she wouldn't want us to sit here and mope arround would she. While she's like she is we have to carry on and do something. Katniss wouldn't want us just sitting around"

"Yeah I agree" Said Clove " I might not have known her long but we have to carry on"

"But Cato" intupted Peeta "We can't go anywhere"

I hadn't thought of that. My mind was reeling thinking of what we could do.

"Right this is what we'll do. Glimmer, Marvel you two will go and collect berries with Rue. Thresh" He looked at me " Your district is agriculture, you know how to deal with crops don't you?" I questioned.

He nodded in response. I carried on.

"Ok you and I will make a trip to the corn fields and get some. Foxface you try to hunt for now and Clove you look after Katniss. And Peeta go back to the cornucopia and get some extra food and anything you think we will need. If you find anything to contact anyone with bring it back." I took a breath.

"Are we clear?" I asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement and I went to see Katniss before I left. I entered the tent and sat beside her.

"Ok Kitty Kat im going away for a few days. I wont be long and I will hurry back for you. Clove is going to look after you and care for you. I love you baby and I always will just get better please."

After I said this I kissed her cheek. her lips and her whole face. I looked at it and memorised it. The only thing that's going to keep me going is her and the need to come back to her.

I looked at her one last time, grabbed my stuff and met Thresh and we began our journey.

**So that's it for this chapter. Any improvements your opinions are valid and I take them all on board. I wont be updating tomorrow as I have an exam but will try to update soon.**

**Rachelx**


	19. Chapter 19

**chapter 18 you guys are amazing. Thanks to everyone and I will try to make this chapter longer and sorry if im ruining you life it will have a happy ending and I know im rubbish at writing authors notes lol. So enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Katniss pov**

I her his last words that he was going away for a while. NO, NO I screamed in my head DONT LEAVE ME!

I wanted him to come back and hold me and protect me. Save me from the darkness. I was trying to beat it, to get away from it for him for everyone I love and have ever loved.

The hands kept pulling me back. They where strong. I didn't know if I could beat them.

_NO_ I scolded myself _Dont think like that. _I was going to fight my way back to the light and beat this darkness. I was going to get back to Cato. I was going to do it and never give up.

I kept pushing and pushing towards the light. I didn't know the time or the day but that didn't stop me.

I was going to do it. For Cato, Prim, Gale, my mother, Rue, everyone else and my father. My father may not be alive but im sure he would want me to live my life.

Come on

I willed myself. I pushed forward but nothing happened. I was stuck here all alone.

**Clove pov**

I went to check on Katniss. I hope she was ok seeing her like this broke all of our hearts. She was our glue that held us all together.

When I entered the tent I saw her and gasped. Her forehead was slick with sweat and her hair clung to her face. From what I could see from her t-shirt it was drenched in sweat.

I knew I had to do something I couldn't leave her like this it could make her worse. I wanted to break down in tears Katniss was my best friend the only friend I have ever had. Hell she was more like family.

I had to be strong. Cato would kill me if something happened to her and I would never forgive myself.

I approached her and started talking to her I didn't know if she could hear me but I wanted to reassure her that she was fine and what I was going to do.

"Ok Katniss, you're going to be ok. I'm just going to change you into some clean clothes and then get you back into the sleeping bag" Tears started running down my face. I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Please Katniss wake up where all lost without you. I miss you your like a big sister to me. My family. Cato's so alone without you and we need you back. Please Katniss Please."

I was pleading like a little girl now and crying like one to. I sobbed while I held her hand and pleaded her to come back, I was missing her.

"PLEASE. PLEASE. KATNISS!" I screamed.

**Katniss pov**

I heard a voice scream and plead for me to wake up. I wanted to make her feel better to make her stop crying.

"PLEASE. PLEASE. KATNISS" I heard a voice shout my heart was breaking the girl crying seemed to be young.

I wanted to wake up.

'PLEASE HELP ME' I screamed in my head it was no use no sound came from my lips and I didn't move or do anything.

I wanted to take the pain away make it alright again. The pain and anguish in her voice cut deep into my heart and I felt a part of it break for the girl.

**Cato pov**

Thresh and I hadn't gotten far when my thoughts once agin turned to Katniss.

Was she alright? How was she? Is clove looking after her? Has she gotten worse.

The last image of her that I had engraved into my head was of her lying there still and unmoving.

I just wanted her to get better and come back to me. To come back for all of us but mostly me. I knew it sounded selfish but I loved her and I didn't want to share her. She was mine all mine and no one could take her away from me.

I wanted this journey to hurry up so I could be by her side again to care for and look after her.

We werent far from where the camp was. I heard a Clove screaming to Katniss.

"PLEASE. PLEASE. KATNISS" I thought Katniss had got worse and I turned and ran towards the camp.

I rushed through the thick layers of under bush and jumped over tall tree roots. I stumbled a few times but kept going.

I reached the camp and Thresh not far behind me. I ran towards the tent I shared with Katniss and what I saw broke my heart.

* * *

**So that's it for today I will update as soon as I can no promises. I also want honest opinions no lies. If you hate it tell me and tell me how I can improve. Also I want to thank everyone who has talked to me on here and became my friends because I don't have a lot at school or where I live all the people who go to my school are mean to me except for a few people and this is how I can get away from it so thanks to everyone.**

**Rachelx**


	20. Chapter 20

**So thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and I should be doing history catch up on the cold war but I can't be bothered to do it.**

**chapter 19**

* * *

**Cato pov**

I took the scene in and I didn't know what to do. Clove was in a heap on the floor crying for Katniss to wake up and Katniss lay there still and unmoving.

I wanted her to wake up like everybody else.

"Clove" I said she didn't respond.

"Clove" I said a bit louder she turn to look at me and when she saw me fear was in her eyes. She started to back away.

"I'm sorry Cato. I know I need to be strong for her but seeing her like this. She practically family, my sister. I'm so sorry" She sobbed.

"Hey" I said softly "Its ok. I understand Clove you don't have to worry."

"I'm sorry" She kept repeating under her breath.

"OK Clove why don't you and Thresh wait outside the tent for a bit and I will be back in a minute"

Clove nodded her head and crawled out of the tent. She didn't have the strength to stand.

"OK Kitty Kat its me. I just got back well really because Clove was crying and screaming and I rushed back here. To you. To see if you where ok. I'm scared Kitty Kat I really am and you know I don't get scared easily. Please I love you even if its one movement just give me a sign your ok"

**Katniss pov**

I was reaching towards the light Cato's words spurring me on making me push towards his voice.

I was almost there come on I willed myself. I reached towards it my finger skimmed the light and I was pulled towards it.

Finally I was free.

**Cato pov**

I saw a twitch of movement to my left. From where Katniss was lying. I looked over and saw her hand move, I rushed to her side and took her hand in mine.

"Katniss. Love can you hear me. I love you come back to me" I said.

I was over the moon Katniss could possibly be waking up. Her hand twitched again and her eyed fluttered open. Her beautiful grey eyes opened and the looked up at me filled with love and admiration.

"Cato" She stated her voice crocky from not using it in a while. It still sounded like hers but was more broken and crackled

"Katniss I love you. I'm so sorry I shouldnt have said those things. I love you, forgive me" I said tears started to stream down my face.

I felt a pair of soft hands grab my face and pull it up. I was now looking directly into Katniss' grey orbs.

"I'm fine Cato. It wasnt your fault we both got angry and said some things to each other."

"But.." I started

"No buts" She argued back " Now don't I even get a kiss"

That cheeky girl. I pulled her in and my lips meet hers in an explosion of passion and forgiveness. I loved every minute and didn't want it to end.

**Peeta pov**

I had reached the cornucopia and looked for the communication devices. I surched for hours and when I found one and emedantly got in contact with the Capitol.

"Hello" I heard a soft voice say

"Hello my name is Peeta Mellark and I need to talk to president Snow as soon as possible"

* * *

**So that's it love it? Hate it? What did you think of it. Also before I go if you have facebook could you go and like Catoniss4ever, im one of the admins on the page (Little tribute is my admin name) and it would mean a lot if you could go like it. So thanks.**

**Rachel**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi****guys I want to thank all you for sticking with the story and I know I have not updated much. I'm not going to lie I could have on Tuesday but then I had to revise for my history exam and it was a waste because I have properly failed it anyway. So on with the chapter.**

**ps. For the guest who said my spelling was terrible and even my title was spelt wrong. I know my spellings are not the best. I went through years of one on one spelling programs and even in year 7 and 8 I did it. IM sorry if responding to your comment like this upsets you but I wanted to explain to you about it.**

**Rachelx**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**cato pov**

I had my Kitty Kat back in my arms and I couldn't be happier. Thresh and I had made plans to go back to the cornfield tomorrow while Katniss and Clove would wait for the others.

But for now I had my Katniss back and in my arms. I held her to my chest and marveled in her warmth and softness. Her skin was smooth even through out what she has been through. I kept thinking about it and how she gave up what she needed because someone else did. Knowing Katniss she would continue to do that. She was selfless and cared more for others than she did herself.

"Oh I've missed you Katniss. Dont ever do that again" I said as I kissed he face.

She giggled. Oh how I missed her giggle, her hair, her eyes, just everything about her.

"I missed you to Cato. So much. It was so dark and I wanted to get back to you. To everyone, I needed to know if you where alright and how you where doing. I wanted to wake up and take care of you all and brush away every tear and when Clove spoke to me I wanted to wake up and comfort her and tell her everything would be fine and we would get through it." Katniss had to take a break to remember to breath. Her words where full of passion and intensity

She desided she could carry on and did so

"I pushed towards the light but every time I did the darkness would grab me and pull me back" By the end of her speech she had tears trickling down her face.

"Shhh...Shhh You don't have to tell me just yet. When your ready" I soothed her.

I looked into her eyes and she nodded. As long as she was ok that was all that mattered to me.

The rest of the night was spend keeping each other close and talking about our love for one another. Blistfully unaware of anything going on around us.

**Peeta pov**

"Yes sir right away" responded the receptionist.

There was a long pause of time and I finally heard Snows voice on the other end.

"Ah Mr. Mellark. What a wonderful surprise I gather you have done what I have asked."

"Yes sir" I responded. I felt guilty for what I was doing but what else could I do when my family's life was on the line.

"Oh and no complications?" He asked.

President snow voice made me shiver. His voice was cold and you could tell he was getting older by the minute as his voice was raspy and he sometimes didn't pronounce words to there full.

"No sir. The Clove girl has fallen in love with me"

"Good, good. And what about Katniss Everdeen is she still causing trouble"

"I can't tell you anything that sir. At the moment she's out cold and that has slowed us down. Cato won't go on without her and it has created tention between the camp. Because of her being out cold we had to stay where we where and it has destroyed the others."

"Ahh young you know I want the job done. I only need one victor and you know it has to be you. Kill them all using any means necessary. Do it now while there still vunreble it will make things easer"

"I know sir. But what about when I am to kill Cato"

"If the Everdeen girl is dead he will be begging to go and join her. Give him what he wants but make him suffer. His actions can't go unpunished"

I knew how I wanted Cato to die. I would kill of everybody first and make him suffer. After all he did deserve it, he did steel Katniss away from me.

My hatred for Cato could stretch on for miles. First he steals Katniss away from me when I was the one there for Katniss. I was the one who saved her life. I knew more about her than Cato did.

An idea came to mind.

"Sir if it was possible" I started "If I where to kill all the other tributes could I keep Katniss as a prize. I mean would I deserve it after all that I have done"

"I will think about it. If you succeed without the girl knowing it was you possibly"

I smirked. I was going to have Katniss whatever the cost. She was rightfully mine anyway.

"Thats fantastic sir thank you"

"No problem at all I can't wait for your return." Snow finished.

I disconnected the call and went to grab some stuff. I started walking back to the camp with a smile on my face.

I was going to do it. I was going to win and claim Katniss as my prize. I was going to kill that bastered Cato and the rest of them.

I would be victorious.

* * *

**So that's it I know its short don't shoot me. Will Peeta be successful? If you review I will give you Dauntless cake *Wafts Dauntless cake in front of you* So just click the review button and tell me what you think.**

**Rachelx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I want to thank toritwilight504 for helping me write this chapter. And thanks for all the reviews and everything.**

**Rachelx**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V**.

My Katniss is awake and there's nothing that can ruin this not anything in this world. I'm so happy now and I can't wait to spend more time with her.

**Katniss' P.O.V.  
**  
I'm awake and I get to see Cato, Rue, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer and everyone else. I can't wait till they all come back. All I want to put them and their minds at ease. I don't want them worrying over me and I know they have thanks to Cato telling.

I wonder if they've eaten okay? Or sleeping okay? I just want to make sure they're okay. I want to provide for them and help them. I want to look after them and see their smiling faces every day

**Clove's P.O.V.  
**  
She's awake! She's okay! She came back to us! Right now I'm crying because my sister like figure isn't dead right now and is okay. I was so worried and didn't know if she would wake up or be ok. I can now rest and be happy now that she's awake. I'm so happy right now. I can't belive it.

**Thresh's P.O.V.**

I am so happy that Katniss is awake. She's like the glue to hold us all together.

It's like she's head of the family. Yes, that's what I call us. It's only because it's true. We are all like family. Katniss is the Mom that takes care of us, to us and give us advice. Cato is like a Dad because he's just got that leadership and genially looks after us and listens and supports. Rue is like the baby of the family and everyone else are the brothers and sisters. One big family. A big family that with Mamma's girls and Mamma's boys. I hate to admit it but it's true.

Were all attached to Katniss and while she was unconscious we didn't know what to do. She was the one that did everything for us and we took advantage. But when the incident happened we didnt know what to do or anything.

The sayings true that you don't know what you have till its gone and that was like with Katniss.

**Rue's P.O.V.**

I followed Peeta out into the woods because he looked like he was about to do something important. I found out that it was indeed 'important' and almost fell out the tree I was standing in when I heard Peeta make the deal of if he kills all of us then he'll get Kantniss as a prize of some sorts.

When I saw him hang up the phone I waited till he was out of sight before I made my way back to the camp and to the others as fast as fast as I could.

When I get there I see nothing short of a suprise.

Katniss is awake. I was so happy t see her awake and well. I had missed her and her comfort. Whenever I got sad she was there to comfort me about anything.

"Katniss! You're awake! I thought we lost you!" I sob and run into her arms. She raps her arms around me in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry! If I wouldn't have-"

"I was not your fault Rue." Katniss tell's me in stern voice that doesn't leave any room for argument. I nod and sniffle and try to dry up my tears. Katniss and Cato hold me close to them and all I felt is warmth and love. Then I remember what I came here to tell them after Cato ask's

"Why are you back so early Rue? Did something happen? Did you get hurt?" He asked looking me over for injuries. His protective nature shining through.

"No. But we may get hurt if we don't do something quick." They both look at me curiously.

"What happened Rue?" Cato asked me and I proceeded to tell him.

"I was following Peeta and he stopped at the cornucopia and opened up a panel that had a phone behind it. I thought nothing of it at first like he was ringing to get help. He called someone on the phone and he started to talk it turns out her was talking to the president about some kind of deal."

At this they looked shocked. Cato nodded for me to continue.

"He's supposed to kill all of us and then when he's done..." I fade off not wanting to anger Cato.

"Then what Rue?" Katniss asks gently.

"He get's you as a 'prize' for all of his 'hard work'." When saying this I direct it to Katniss not wanting to look at Cato in fear of his anger.

Cato and Katniss didn't look pleased and Cato looked like his anger was starting to bubble up. I then heard a shriek it sounded girly and I was proven right when Clove and Thresh popped there heads in the tents. Shock written on their faces and in their eyes.

"What" Thresh ask's like he heard wrong and probably thought he did. "What does he think he's gonna do?"

"Kill us all and then take Katniss for himself." I say a bit more loudly and clearly than before. They both take a minute to process it and eventually sit down slowly taking it all in.

"What are we going to do?" I ask no one in particular.

"Kill him." Thresh and Cato say at the same time as Clove says, "String him up and leave him for dead."

We all look for Kantiss and see that she's still shocked. I wonder what going through her head. She properly doesn't know what to do Peeta was her district partner and I can't imagen how hard it is for her.

**Cato's P.O.V.**

Well apparently something CAN ruin the fact that my Katniss is awake and alive. And his name is Peeta **ing Mellark. I know three things are going to happen.

1.)I'm not letting Mellark get MY Katniss.

2.)I'm not letting Mellark hurt my family.

And 3.) I'm going to kill Mellark.

He threatens my family then he has to deal with me. I look over to Katniss and I can see confusion in her eyes. There is properly thousands of thoughts and memories going through her head. She looks conflicted like she doesn't know what to do and I don't blame her.

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

What has gotten into Peeta? He was never like this in Twelve. He even helped me out when I was younger and on death's bed. He was so nice. Peeta killing someone doesn't sound right. It just doesn't fit with him. But I know little Rue would never lie to me.

But Peeta a killer? Maybe she heard wrong. I mean we all make mistakes and it's not that hard to get things lost in translation.

"Are you sure you heard correctly Rue? I mean that just doesn't fit him. He was so nice back in Twelve. He used to give cupcakes to Prim after school free of charge. His father is on of the nicest people on the planet. Are you sure you heard right?" I ask weary of the answer.

"I was close enough to hear President Snow confirm his mission. I'm sure Katniss. I'm sorry. I know he was from your district. But the Games change people. Even if this was cut short it still changed him, for the worst. I'm sorry." I nod and turned to Cato.

I had to agree with Rue the games does change people. I just wish it was not for the worst. Peeta. I just couldn't belive it. Sweet inosent Peeta wasnt so sweet and innocent anymore. Was it me did I do something wrong with him.

"What do we do about him. I'm not letting him hurt my family. District partner or not. We're family and I'm not letting anything happen to them. So, what do we do."

**No One's P.O.V.**

Cato, Clove, Thresh, and Rue were all stunned at what Katniss said. She's always the one to defend everyone. Gives everyone the benefit of the doubt. But now they see that when you mess with a mother bear's cubs...you don't like the results.

**Haymitch's P.O.V.**

Shit. That's all that going through my mind right now. No alcohol. No Happy Haymitch. I cant belive it would come from that boy we still had occasional flickers of sound and vision into the games. But we where still having problems with it and the games where not being televised anymore.

I just hoped everything turned out for the best in the end even if it did mean loosing Peeta.

* * *

**So thanks you guy review and tell me what you think and if anyone wants to talk to me or ask me any questions just PM me or comment. Thanks again for heloing me.**

**Rachelx**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I'm back. And I know your all probably going well that wasnt much of a break but I have been gone for a couple of weeks and I just want to say thanks for sticking with me on the story. I hope you all like this chapter and there will be more to come soon.**

* * *

**chapter 21**

**Katniss pov**

If Peeta thought he was going to get away with this he would see another thing coming. No one and I mean no one hurt me or my family, even if we weren't family by blood. I felt very protective towards them and you hurt them. you hurt me.

Peeta was going to face my wrath.

"So what are we going to do?" Questioned Rue.

"Kill him" Stated Cato

"Just ditch him. Leave him here to die" Marvel suggested.

"No he could find his own way out then." I said

"Then what?" Asked glimmer

We all shrugged. Nether of us had any idea of what to do, I didn't want to kill Peeta directly I would have to live with the shame and the guilt even if he was a selfish, jerk of an ass.

"Why don't we just tie him to a tree and he will die eventually." Suggested Thresh.

We all turned to him, mouths wide open. Thresh looked uncomftable with all the attention being put on him. He wasn't used to it coming from district 11. All you got in the outer lying districts was low pay and a house nothing else you had to live on your own. Keep clothes on backs and keep the everyone fed but that was never a possibility.

"That's not a bad idea" Cloves voice sounded.

Clove was heartbroken. She thought Peeta had loved her and would for the rest of his days. Clove was putty in his hands and would do what ever he asked. She loved him with all her heart but he, Peeta, crushed it. I didn't ever think Clove would ever trust again.

"What do you mean clove" Asked Glimmer.

"I mean. We tie him up to a tree and leave him there. Simple."

I had to agree it was a good idea. He didn't deserve the quick death. He deserved a long and painful death. I know this wasn't normally like me but well once you threaten my family you face my wrath and anger.

"I agree" I piped up.

In that moment I wish it hadn't come out of my mouth. They all turned to look at me. All different colored eyes ranging from brown to green. I looked into everyone's eyes but left one pair to last.

I didn't know what he would think of me now as this beast. Would he not want to be married to me now as he saw my ugly side. Would he look at me with disgust and find a nice, beautiful girl who was none the wiser to death or destruction.

Finally I looked up at him. Into his clear blue eyes. I looked into them and was confused at what I found in them. No emotion, none at all. Normally I could read Cato like a book just by looking into his eyes but now I couldn't see anything.

It scared me. Not knowing what he was feeling, what he though of me. Did he think I was a monster.

I looked down again not being able to stay locked in his gaze much longer. The silence was thick and could be cut with a butter knife.

Finally he spoke.

"I'd rather just kill him now. You know make sure he is dead"

"But that would be to nice, leave him to die and he can think of all he's done by betraying us." Stated Clove

This would turn into an argument. I just knew it. The noise of voices started to get louder and louder.

"Guys" I shouted. They didn't pay me any attention so I shouted louder. As I got their attention they all turned to look at me.

"Really" I started "Your fighting over him. That traitor just tie him up and leave him. That way none of us will have to live with the guilt of killing and plus its easer."

They all nodded in agreement and we got to work.

The plan was to lure Peeta in and make him think that we know nothing and then during the night while he is asleep tie him up to the tree. The plan would run smoothly because Peeta was a heavy sleeper and movement wouldn't' wake him up.

As we had finished our plan Peeta came crashing through the trees. It was time for the plan to begin.

"Peeta your back" Exclaimed Rue whilst running to give him a hug. "I was so worried that something had happened to you"

We all walked over to him and asked how making contact went.

"Eh. It went alight I guess. I informed them about or situation and asked for help" He replied with a simple shrug.

With that he walked off Clove trailing behind. We all knew that Clove was heart broken but agreed to help anyway. She said it would be one of the most convincing ways to make sure he didn't suspect a thing.

**Time skip**

Night fell and Peeta still didn't suspect a thing. We all go ready for bed and for everyone except Peeta we got ready for the last stage of our plan. All of our things where packed and we where ready to travel as soon as Peeta was tied to a tree.

Cato kept watch and we all fell asleep.

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Rue. This was it the time of the plan.

The boys would gently carry Peeta to the tree and Clove and I would be ready with the ropes to tie him up.

The plan was carried out and we quietly left without a sound or a trace that we had been here. Well apart from Peeta of course.

* * *

**So thats it for this chapter. Thanks for sticking with the story and hope you enjoyed the chapter. Do you have any suggestions on what you think is going to happen? Any comments and reviews are welcomed.**

**Rachelx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all of your reviews and comments. Here is the next chapter. :)**

**Rachelx**

* * *

**Chapter 22.**

**Cato pov**

We had done it. The plan had worked and everything had gone smoothly.

I was so happy. I looked over to Katniss and smiled only she ignored it and turned and talked to Glimmer and Clove. What was up with that? Had I done something wrong? I was starting to get worried.

We continued to walk and in my head started to come up with an excuse to go and kill Peeta. He was going to harm my family and take my Katniss away from me. No one and I mean no one should do it unless they wanted to have a taste of what I could do when a weapon was put in my hand.

My excuse formed in my head and I out it into action.

"Everyone" I started " I left some stuff behind that I forgot to pack. I will go back and get it you all carry on and I will catch up with you guys later."

I could tell my excuse only fooled some of them. But was happy that I fooled Katniss I know that might not have been a good thing to do but I didn't want her knowing of my plan.

I turned back and started sprinting through the trees. After what seemed like an hour I reached the clearing that we had previously stayed in and there tied to a tree was Peeta.

His blond hair was ruffled and his eyes frantic, searching for anyone or anything. But nothing was in his sight.

I walked out into the clearing and his eyes zoomed in on to my frame. He started to speak.

"Well I guess I must have done something wrong to deserve this. Tell me Cato what was it?" Cocky little thing.

"You Peeta Mellark already know the answer. You don't need me to tell you." I replied.

"Do I now. Hmmm I don't think I do"

Just by his attitude we both know he did and we both knew he wasnt fooling anyone. He had a smug smile plastered onto his face and my glare intensified with what he said next.

"Oh that's right I do. Silly me. Katniss is mine no one elses. MINE."

I walked slowly over to him. Like the predator stalking his pray and I could see fear flash into his eyes. I grinned a grin that showed my killer side. Peeta was trying to struggle out of the ropes and I let him knowing he couldn't get anywhere. Letting him know he was going to die by my hands.

I pulled my sword out of it holder and raised it to his throat. He froze and stopped struggling.

"You know" I started "If I applied pressure right here it would burst a vain and the blood would come rushing out"

I moved my sword to the left a bit and pressed down.

"And if I put more pressure here I could cut of your air way"

A sadistic smile formed on my face as I tilted my head to the side. I was trying to get him to fear me. Just because I was going to marry Katniss didn't mean I was a soft gentil being.

Peeta whimpered the sound was high pitched and soft like a girls. Peeta wasnt all he made himself out to be. He thought he was strong, tough and indestructible but really he was weak and spineless.

"Scared are we?" I mocked

"No" He gasped out. He was finding it hard to breath and I took pleasure in it.

I then moved my sword to his ribs.

"You know if I put pressure here I could force my sword past your ribs and t your lungs puncturing them only allowing you seconds to breath before your death"

I could see the fear in his eyes and see it in his body language. One thing was for sure he wasnt going to give up. Maybe I admired that about him but now it was just getting annoying.

"I could always give you small cuts and watch you bleed to death. I think that would be more appropriate but really I just want you gone from this world."

Peeta paused to take a breath and started talking.

"What would Katniss think of you?. You're a cold-blooded killer and I dont know what she sees in you. I was the one always there for her ready to give her food from the bakery. I could give her so much more than you. Sure you can give her expensive gifts but only I could shower her in love and attention"

I laughed at this.

"You know that's not true. I love her with all my heart and give her the life she deserves. A life without having to constantly worry or give for her family by herself. I can show her love every minute of the day and when the day turns into night I can love her in more ways than one. I can protect her and her family. I can give her a family of her own"

I wasnt going to get into an argument with him. He wasnt worth it and he would be dead soon anyway.

A sneer formed on his face and he spat at me.

"Right that's it you little bastard" And with that I plunged the sword into his stomach and watched the life drain out of him.

In a sick twisted way a childlike glee came rushing through me and I couldn't help but feel happy at what I had done. After all it was what I had been trained for since I was 3 years old.

At the Academy it was the same things drilled into you. Kill, no mercy, no emotions. And I didn't feel any. Did that make me a soulless monster, maybe, but I didn't care. It was who I was and no matter how much people tried to change me I would always be the academy's start pupil.

After seeing Peeta die I turned with my head held high and started walking in the direction of the others.

* * *

**So that's it people. What did you think. Please review :)**

**Rachel**


	25. Chapter 25

**So thank you all for all the reviews, follows and favorites. It means a lot.**

**Rachelx**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Katniss pov**

Cato had gone off to collect some things he left. I didn't belive him. I knew Cato and I knew he would go back to kill Peeta. The fact that he lied to me hurt me more. Our relationship was supposed to be built on trust. I guess not.

Cato came back hours later and I was going to comfount him about it but as soon as I walked over to him. He turned away. How strange I tried to shrug it off but I felt if I had done something wrong.

I walked back over to Glimmer and Clove. They noticed my frown and tried to comfort me.

"Whats wrong Katniss?" Clove asked

"Oh nothing. It's just that I walked over to Cato to talk to him but he completely ignored me." I said

"Oh Katniss" Glimmer said and pulled me into a hug.

"Its fine. I just don't know what I have done wrong" I admitted

"Its Cato and he get annoyed easily. It will all just be brushed of in an hour or two" I trusted Clove's judgement. She had known Cato since birth so it would make sense to trust her.

"Anyway have you thought about your wedding yet?" Glimmer asked. A childish glee in her voice.

"Not yet. But I do know I want to include the toasting." I stated

"The what?" Clove asked

Just then the boys all came and sat with us along with Rue and Foxface. Cato sat next to me but didn't touch me.

"What are you girls talking about?" Cato asked his voice deep.

Before I could say anything Glimmer interuppted. "Were talking to Katniss about the wedding and she was telling us about the toasting."

Everyone looked at me to explain of course they wouldn't know what it was.

"The toasting" I began "Is when after your married the new couple are assigned a house and you get a pice of bread and the man lights the fire and the newlyweds toast the bread and feed it to each other. It's a sign that your married because we can't afford rings or jewelry."

I looked round at everyone and the girls looked in awe and they boys looked natural.

"I don't want to do it" Cato stated.

"Excuse me" I raise one eyebrow and turned to look at him.

"You heard me"

"But why? Huh Cato?" I questioned

"Because it's just a stupid District 12 tradition. It doesn't mean anything."

"Doesnt mean anything. Doesnt mean anything? Excuse me. I come from that stupid District 12 Cato or have you forgotten. And the tradition means a lot to the people of District 12 and me. We can't afford all the fancy stuff and the diamonds. Hell we can bearly afford a pice of bread so I think you should rethink what you are saying. I also knew you went to kill Peeta. I can't belive you lied to me to all of us. I thought relationships were built on trust. I guess not! Well not to you anyway."

I took a breath.

"You Cato are a mean, lying, manipulative bastard who pushes people arround to get what he wants. And you know what I didn't agree to marrying that Cato that's why I am not marrying you not now not ever."

And with that I walked away. Walked away from all of them. I found a new tent and started to pitch it. I wasnt going to stay in a tent with that monster. I noticed a flash of light and looked down to my left hand and saw the ring. I took it off and threw it to the ground.

I angrily pushed the tent poles into the ground and forced them in. In anger and frustration I screamed out and gave up putting the tent up. It looked like I was sleeping under the stars tonight.

I felt the full force of what I had done and broke down in tears. I normally didn't cry and only cried when my father had died in a mining accident. I was strong I thought to myself I don't need Cato. I can do this by myself. And then I realised Cato wasnt only my husband to be but my best friend and my other half. He was the only one who understood me.

I walked away from the camp so no one could see me and I dried my eyes and got back to work. Just because Cato and I weren't going to get married doesn't mean I was going to sit arround and wallow in my self pity. I was going to be productive and get my mind of things.

I walked back into camp and started to prepare dinner. I was going to make a simple vegetable stew for everyone.

As I prepared dinner the group rushed back and forth and the only one who came to comfort me was Clove. No one else wanted to get on my bad side today. Not once did Cato come past and I was fine with that.

Once dinner was ready we all sat arround the fire and ate. Everyone except Cato. Thresh volunteered to go give Cato his and I poured him a bowl.

Cato didn't return that night and I felt guilty and horrible for saying all the things I did and wished I could go back and fix it all and make things better. But I knew I couldn't what was done, was done.

And I regretted every word I said to him.

* * *

**So what do you think? I am going back to school next week but I will do my best to update as much as I can :) Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Rachelx**


	26. Chapter 26

**So thanks for all the reads. If I am honest with you guys I was a bit disappointed that nobody reviewed the last chapter so if you read the authors note at the end I will have some questions to ask you. Please answer them they are very important to the story :)**

**Rachelx**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Cato pov**

My Kitty Kat didn't want to marry me. Why was I so stupid to say the things that I did to her I hurt her and disrespected her district I can't undo what I have just done.

After Katniss had walked off. I walked in the opposite direction I found a creek and just sat by it with my head in my hands.

I kept replaying how the conversation had played out and the thing that haunted me the most was her refusing to marry me. I wanted to make her happy do what made her feel good. I guess I couldn't even do that.

Why did I always make mistakes like this. I ruin my life when I do. My father was always right when he said I would drive the people I love away.

I heard a twig snap behind me and turned around. I saw Thresh, he wasnt the person I truly wanted to see but he would do.

"Man you look terrible" He started

I snorted "Tell me about it"

"katniss made this" As he said this he handed me a bowl of stew.

"Thanks" I said and took the bowl from him.

"Man you fucked up. You know that right."

"Yup" came my simple reply.

" I may not know much about how you were brought up in District 2. I suspect it was a nanny but in District 11 and 12 we don't have them luxurys. We have to work almost 12 hours to earn what you would make in 1 hour"

"I don't know why your..."

Threah cut me off "Just shut up a minute and listen because you can't seem to do that half the time. We work and we work but we get nothing. We can't afford all the fancy things most of our clothes are handed down to us then we have to hand them down to our siblings or anyone that needs them. We can't afford flashy houses and cars. We don't have compitions on who can throw the biggest wedding or see who can get their wife to be a big engagement ring. That's why we have traditions like in District 11 our tradition is for the married couple pick an apple from the tree together, they have to pick an apple that will stay with them till they die it's a symbol of love. And man you know how much money the baker will lose just by giving someone a piece of bred, loads, but he will do it anyway because of the tradition. Everyone respects it and if you can't see its important to Katniss then your blind."

"Thresh" One look silenced me

"Just think about how important it is to her like how important it is to you to give her everything she wants. I bet you she wont even need it. That one tradition is sacred to the people of District 12 and its important to Katniss. So just think about that"

And with them words he got up and left. I sat there thinking about hos words and realised he was right. I was stupid and blind. The toasting made Katniss happy and I said I wanted to make her happy. It was time I looked at the world from her view.

I decided not to go back to camp that night and leave Katniss to think things through. I came up with a plan to talk to her tomorrow. I planned what I was going to say out to her.

I searched my pockets and found a piece of paper and a pen. I started writing what I was going to say to her.

_My Kitty Kat_

_I am so sorry I didn't mean to upset you. You know in District 2 we get everything we have ever wanted. But all I wanted really was someone to love and someone to love me back and I found that with you but I threw it all away._

_You know I never looked at the world from your point of view. Of someone who had nothing and the things she did have she held close._

_I am very sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Here now on this very spot I will name everything I love about you so you better be willing to stand arround for a while._

_I love your hair and how you always keep it in a braid. I love your eyes that light up every time your happy. I love everything about you._

_But most of all I love your dedication and devotion to things, people and traditions._

_I truly wish you would forgive me because how ever will we get the chance to do the toasting if you don't._

_Yours always Cato xx_

I finished writing the speech and thought it would be best if I got some sleep. I just hoped Katniss would forgive me.

* * *

**So that's it I know it's a bit short and will improve on the length in the next chapter. Please review and please answer these questions.**

**1. How do you think I can improve the story?**

** can I improve the characters?**

** can I do to make the story more appealing?**

**Thats all the questions please answer them. Thanks**

**Rachelx**


	27. Chapter 27

**So guys thanks for all the reviews and stuff and I am so sorry I havent updated in like 2-3 weeks I have been busy with school and all. Thanks.**

**Rachelx**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Katniss pov**

A few weeks had passed since Cato and I or rather I had called of the engagement and in those weeks I have been miserable. Always sulking and always feeling depressed and I didnt look that good ether. I only ever talked to Rue and Clove. Everyone else ether walked by and ignored me or just didn't come near me.

Anyway we had made progress and by my estimation we should be nearing the edge of the arena in a week. The only thing we had to worry about now was the force field and how we where going to get pass it.

In the weeks that had passed I had bearly seen Cato and when I did he would never look at me or mutter a hello, not that I could blame him. However when did see him he looked a mess, worse than I did, and that was saying something. His normally bright blond hair was ruffled and void of life. His eyes, his sparking blue eyes where dull and void of all emotion. What worried me most was that he barely ate. He never came to dinner and what was left for him was never eaten and whenever I saw him you could see him deteriorating.

I knew I should apologise to Cato and make things better but I count bring myself to do it. He had hurt me bad and disrespected my district. And on top of all that he had lost my trust when he had lied about going back and killing Peeta. I thought our relationship was built on trust and no lies. I guessed wrong and put my whole faith in him but he let me down.

You might of thought I was being harsh but I couldn't be with someone so manipulative and lying. Could I? I asked myself. Of course I couldn't he had offered me the world and I just threw it back into his face.

I wasnt going to lie to myself anymore I loved Cato Jones more than anything else and I was completely and utterly stupid to throw it all away. I knew I needed to apologise but I didn't know how. Think Katniss think.

As I was thinking Clove walked slowly towards me and sat down carefully a few inches away.

"Katniss" She started this momentarily shook me out of my musings.

"Yes" I responded.

"Well" She started "I know that you and Cato have split and all. But I really think you two should sort it out. Have you looked at him recently. Hell have you looked at yourself?"

In all honesty I had not looked at myself I was to absorbed in my own self pity that I had not even sorted myself out and washed in a few days.

I thought Clove had a good idea and all. But I didn't know how to approach Cato. I was scared of his reaction. What he would say, what he would do and the actions he took.

"I'm scared" I finally admitted.

This finally registered to Clove and the expression on her face was one of pure shock. I was never scared or well admitted that I was scared. I kept it all bottled up because I didn't want to give them any advantaged over me and plus it might worry Rue and make her think we where in danger.

The next thing I knew cloves arms where around me in a tight embrace.

"Its alright Katniss, he wouldn't hurt you and if he did he would regret it for the rest of his life. Not only because I would give him a daily punch but he would have to live with the memory of hurting you forever."

"Didn't stop him before" I openly stated.

Clove sighed and continued "It's only because he was angry and annoyed before hand"

"That doesn't excuse him. He lied about not going of to go and kill Peeta and then he goes and disrespect's my district. To be honest I don't know which is worse". I was becoming angry and I knew if Clove didnt stop sticking her nose in and defending Cato I was going to snap.

"He did it to protect you" She shouted.

"You know what" I finally snapped like a rubber band being pulled to tight "Why don't you just go and talk to Cato because you are obviously happy that we split because that now means you can go and grab your chance to be with him. It's what you've always wanted isn't it? It's what you've wanted this whole time. You called yourself my friend but it was just to get closer to Cato and stab me in the back" I screamed.

"Fine. If you feel that way you wont be hearing from me anytime soon" With that she stormed of.

As I watched her figure getting further and further away. I emedantly regretted everything I ever said to her and I wanted to swallow my words back and have her back as my friend.

I knew I had to make things better and I would starting with Clove.

* * *

**So that's it :) Again I am sorry for the late update and I will try and update soon.**

**Rachelx**


End file.
